Love Problems
by AiriKatsu
Summary: RikkuxGippal, PainexBaralai and YunaxTidus
1. RikkuxGippal

Tori: Heya! Coming back at yah, this time from FFX2!...Um Yuna why don't  
you do the summery?  
Yuna: OK: This is a four scenario romance fiction plus one extra chapter.  
1st story- RikkuxGippal, Rikku is without Protection on the Djose  
Highroah... I won't tell you any more  
2nd-Me (Yuna)xTidus... All Happy Tidus came back and the gullwings  
are going to Besaid Island so Tidus can meet Vidina.  
3rd- PainexBaralai- We're invited to Nooj's Birthday Party at  
Leblanc's mansion.  
4th- We all go to a waterpark!  
5th- Introduction to sequel... so you know what's to come!  
Tori: Thanks Yuna  
Yuna: No problem!  
Tori: Who's doing the disclaimer?... no one? OK Baralai...  
Baralai: What I didn't say anything... OK, OK: Disclaimer: ToriTsubasa  
does not own FFX2!  
Tori: AND?  
Baralai:...um...Yeah?  
Tori: sighs This fiction is rated PG13 for cursing and teen-like  
situations, I suppose...  
Baralai: How would I know that. I'm not even in this story yet!  
Tori: Oh good point... Oh Well then let's get started!

Rikku's shoes splashed in the water as she ran down Djose Highroad as  
fast as she could. Rain was poring down so fast and hard it was almost  
impossible to see anything up ahead. She'd gotten herself into six fiend  
battle's and had to escape from each one. Thunder cracked over head.  
Shinra picked a lovely time to repair her Garment Grid, she had just  
finished at the youth league head-quarters and needed to be escorted there  
and back. Unfortunately they couldn't help her get as far as the Djose  
Temple because of machina problems. So there she was in a beige tank top,  
short denim skirt, black boots and her orange scarf soaked to the bone and  
chilled to boot.  
The reason why she didn't just put on a new garment grid is because  
all of hers where frozen, the last time she'd gone to visit the Ronso a  
huge fiend attacked them and her grids fell down the mountain. By the time  
she'd retrieved them they were iced and Rikku couldn't even touch them.  
Where were Yuna and Paine? well Yuna was on the airship ready to pick  
her up at the moon-flow and Paine was at the Yu Yevon place in Bevelle. It  
seemed that there was a quarrel at Luca a week back where someone penalized  
a Yu Yevon personal when they were a Youth League x-member. So a fight  
began and Yuna walked right into the middle causing Paine and Rikku to tag  
along, Rikku didn't complain but Paine sure did.  
Rikku was ambushed by a eye fiend and had to heal herself once again,  
she was running low on energy even though the Hi-Potions helped a little  
they weren't enough to help her freezing body and discouraging position.  
Lightning lit up the sky once again and she shivered in-voluntarily.  
Suddenly when she saw the hill signalizing the end of the road she  
was grabbed roughly from behind and slammed into the rocky cliff edge.  
Rikku's P.O.V  
I didn't have time to yell because a hand covered my mouth, I was  
face to face with some drunk man I'd never seen in my whole life and he was  
giving me the most uncomfortable looks. His one hand had both my hands  
pinned up against the wall above me.  
"I was going to kill you but you're pretty hot... maybe I'll have  
some fun with you first..." His hand from my mouth ran down my body and to  
the neck of my new shirt then a terrible ripping noise was heard, a shiver  
of terror ran up through me.  
Rain pelted my freezing, visible chest, now the only thing covering  
me was my bikini top and I was sure if I didn't do something he would take  
that off to.  
With almost all of my strength left in me I thrust upward with my  
foot and got him right in the stomach, I heard a cracking sound and was  
sure I'd hit him in the rib. He stumbled but didn't let go of me, fear shot  
through me once again as I noticed he was barely even panting let alone in  
serious pain. So I did the only thing I could do: Scream as loud as I could  
and hope someone heard me and came to my rescue.  
"BITCH!" He yelled, now his hand that was holding me gripping my  
throat, my hands shot up to loosen his grip but with no avail.  
I was beginning to breathe hoarsely since not enough oxygen was  
getting into my lungs he was caving in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut  
trying to somehow make the pain go away, I knew that wouldn't work.  
His hand went around my back and he was attempting to untie my top, I  
struggled again but only succeeded in making his hand tighten on my sore  
and now bruised neck. Survival and freedom now seemed impossible...  
Normal P.O.V  
Gippal cursed aloud as he tried desperately to cover himself from the  
rain, he was soaked to the bone as well, he however had a weapon plus was a  
strong person with human strength.  
His black imitation leather jacket wasn't keeping him warm or from  
being wet at all. In fact it wasn't doing anything for him except slow him  
down, but he didn't want to catch an ammonia so he kept it on.  
Suddenly from just up the road an ear-piercing scream was heard above  
the sound of the rain then seemed to be drowned out by a male one.  
He ran faster and caught sight of what was going on just as he topped  
the hill, he ran over shouted to get this guys attention then kicked him as  
hard as he could in the side.  
Now he was injured, Gippal had cracked or broken his fragile ribs for  
sure on the one side. He staggered to regain his stance but failed  
miserably he went to grab Rikku but Gippal got their first and punched him  
right in the face knocking him out-cold.  
He turned around and helped Rikku up, she was shaking from the cold  
and fear was in her eyes, he took off his jacket and put it around her  
shoulders. Just then Lucil and Elma arrived and took hold of the situation,  
Gippal held her protectively close to him as the drunkard was hauled up  
onto a Chokobo.  
"Miss Rikku, what happened here?" Lucil asked as politely and kindly  
as she could.  
"He, t...tried...t..to..." Rikku trailed off and started crying  
Gippal looked at Lucil and answered for her.  
"It seems that this man was harassing her physically right now she  
needs to be inside she's shivering, I'll take her to my apartment and Rikku  
will talk with you in the morning." Rikku stopped her tears and held them  
back trying to act strong so that the three would not worry.  
Lucil took Elma's Chokobo and allowed Gippal and Rikku to use it, on  
the way to the Djose Temple hotel she was deafly quiet.

Gippal opened the door to his apartment and let Rikku go inside first  
then went into his dresser and pulled out an old button up white shirt of  
his.  
Rikku had stood there, tears threatening to fall down her face her  
body was tired but she didn't want to sit down and get his couch all wet.  
The appartment was small, there were three rooms in all. The first  
was the one she was in now, a bed was in the middle of the wall to her  
right with windows on both sides as well as a bed-side table on the left  
side, to her immidiate right was a round table with four chairs surrounding  
it, to her left was a worn black couch. Only about three meters past the  
couch was a doorway which obviously led to a small kitchen but just past  
that was a wooden dresser. Just beside the piece of furniture was the door  
to the bathroom. There was a light-switch beside her on the wall which  
turned on four dim lights. There was a lamp on the bedside table as well as  
a standing one near the circular table.  
He turned around, smiled at her and then grabbed a towel from the  
bathroom.  
"You can sit down, it's not like that old thing is worth anything  
anyway," He assured her keeping his tone light although he wanted to kill  
the bastard who did this to her, she sat down.  
Gippal's P.O.V  
I walked over to Rikku who was still shivering and hugging my wet  
useless jacket to her body, I handed her the towel and sat down too. "Are  
you OK, did you want to phone Paine and Yuna? I'm sure they're ready to  
send out a search party by now," I suggested, even though I didn't want it  
there worry was fully hearable in my tone.  
She nodded numbly while pulling my jacket off her shoulders and  
wrapping the towel around them instead.  
I stood up, walked over to my small table and grabbed my cordless  
phone then gave it to her. After she'd dialed the number I went to continue  
getting her some of my old clothes to change into.  
I stopped and looked back at her, the Rikku I knew was always so  
happy and positive even in the worst times, but now the girl who was on my  
couch; waiting for her friends to pick up on the other line of the phone  
was fragile and almost helpless. I didn't know what to do for her aside  
from keep her safe for the time being, I wish I could erase that horrible  
memory from her mind. But it was there, and as strong as Rikku is it's  
something that will haunt her for a while.  
I pulled the next handle to the dresser open and began to rummage  
through it trying to keep my mind occupied as she phoned Yuna and Paine,  
she'd have to stay here the night because of the thunder storm, the thought  
of sleeping in the same room made me blush.  
Normal P.O.V  
Rikku dialed the number and then waited, Brother picked up:  
"RIKKU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK,  
YOU HEAR ME! KI-" Suddenly he was silence and a muffled noise was heard,  
Yuna's worried voice came on the line,  
"Rikku where are you?" She asked and Rikku's lips pulled up into a  
sad smile  
"I'm at Gippal's apartment-" She started but she heard Paine's voice  
in the back round snickering.  
"Holy they got that far in one night?" Paine wondered aloud and Rikku  
silently wanted to pound her.  
"Tell Paine to shut up for me please Yunie, and the reason why I'm  
here is-" She was once again cut off by Brother who was shouting and  
cursing in al bhed.  
"WHAT SHE'S WHERE? NO, NO SHE IS NOT SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH THAT  
PRETTY BOY, NO GOOD, SMART-ASS-" Rikku had enough she screamed back into  
the phone.  
"OH SHUT IT, He's way more of a man then you ever will be, and a lot  
more polite and kind as well!" Yuna murmured something about not being  
able to hear for a month and then gave the phone to Shinra who put it on  
speakerphone.  
Rikku took a long breath and then calmly told them what happened,  
which but Brother into an other fit and Paine and Yuna into mother-mode.  
"Rikku, are you going to be OK, I mean we could come and pick you up  
if you don't feel comfortable?" Yuna asked over Brother's loud rampaging,  
geesh he was way to over-protective!  
Rikku's P.O.V  
Brother was using the most inappropriate words in our language, it's  
embarrassing saying he's my sibling but I do love him anyway. I laughed as  
he swore he'd seek revenge on the guy who attempted to hurt me. The reason  
why is because I could just imagine him running around the Djose Highroad  
picking fights with any guy who looked at him... Then come home in about  
sixty different casts and moaning to Yuna to take care of him...  
Meanwhile Paine was asking me the same question Yuna had just asked,  
I really didn't want to leave...  
"No I'm OK, I'll stay here the night and meet you guys in the  
morning," I told them and then yelled over at Brother, "Hey dumbass, did ya  
here that! I'm staying here the night!" With that he shut up and I heard  
footsteps come up to the screen.  
"NO WAY, I WILL NOT ALLOW-" He started but I wasn't listening, I just  
realized myself that I was staying here, for a whole night with a guy I've  
had a crush on for three years, my cheeks were turning a nice shade of  
pink. I was brought back to reality when I heard Paine yell at Brother in  
Al Bhed to 'shut up' and then sighed.  
"Put your phone on speaker," Paine suggested and an aggravated  
stamping noise was heard, I smirked knowing that Paine had cast silence on  
my brother.  
I looked over at Gippal who was coming towards me with some clothes  
in hand, I smiled at him and asked him how to put it on speaker-phone. He  
took the cordless from me and pressed a button on the stand while setting  
the phone in it.  
"OK you're on," Gippal sat down in one of the chairs around the table  
with his chest facing the back of the chair, one leg on one side of the  
chair and the other on the opposite side, I couldn't help but stare.  
He was wet, seemingly a lot more than myself, he had on a vary  
different outfit from what I was used to seeing on him. He had on a white  
button up shirt with a collar, casual blue pants and around his left wrist  
was a silver watch. Every item of clothing was clinging to his skin,  
outlining his muscular but relaxed body.  
I looked away and began to listen to what Paine was saying on the  
other line.  
"I put silence on him so he wont interfere with this convo," She  
chuckled and then quickly explained; "He's trying to make Yuna heal  
him..."

Tori: Thanks for reading RR, my comp is screwed so it may be a while till  
the next chapter!


	2. RikkuxGippal2

Tori: Second chapter of the Rikku and Gippal story WARNING FLUFFY, actually I have a confession...I LOVE USHER! Coughs that wasn't it, I wrote the Paine- Baralai story before so that's why I haven't updated lately Bows I'm sorry! PLUS my stupid computer was screwed for a while...

Tidus: ToriTsubasa does not own FFX2 or FFX Thanks the lord

Tori: glares at Tidus OH! And another thing: Does anyone but me notice that at the end of the game they make Gippal a 'little' ugly? I mean I imagined his 'good' anime form to be a lot more hot... that's just me though. And Baralai looked damn cute, I think I like him more than Gippal now... probably not...Well anyway enjoy!

- to end and begin the fic

- switch to where someone is or change of P.O.V

-()- author commentary

Rikku thanked her friends, Gippal hung up the phone and an awkward silence stretched out between the two Al Bhed. Gippal broke it a minute later by telling Rikku she could go change in the bathroom. She gave him a small smile and then gathered the old clothes he had given to her in her arms and walked into the bathroom.

It was a small, white and basic looking bathroom with a sink, a small mirror hanging on the wall above the sink, a toilet, a shower and a cabinet that had towels in it.

The floor was freezing to Rikku's bare feet as she took off her soaking socks and folded them neatly. She slowly took off her skirt and replaced it with his small checkered shorts, then she began to take off the towel...

Rikku's P.O.V

I froze as I realized my bikini top was undone and was hanging on my front, it had held because of the towel I had wrapped around my chest. I reached behind me to try and retie it, it was a type of bikini that wrapped around the neck but had to be tied from the back. Of course as my luck had held I couldn't reach it on my own, I needed help...

I panicked and threw on the large button up shirt Gippal had given me and cursed softly in Al Bhed, you could still tell.

I took in a breath and then slowly opened the door, peeked my head out then called Gippal's name.

"What's the matter?" He asked coming from around the kitchen corner and I came fully out from behind the wall's protection.

"I can't get my top tied, I need your help." I color rushed to my cheeks as he smirked and then slowly came towards me.

I could hear my heart beating in my chest loudly, he was right in front of me and he carefully reached inside my shirt and around my back, he tied it often brushing his hands 'accidentally' up against my skin.

He stepped back when he was finished and asked me if it was tight enough, I just nodded numbly and then quickly buttoned up the shirt to conceal my front.

I rushed back into the bathroom to grab my wet clothes but then suddenly all the electricity went out, I didn't know where I was going so I reached out and grasped the sink counter.

A light came from behind me and I turned around to see a small candle that dimly lit the small room. Gippal bent down bringing the light with him to grab my clothes while I took the time to walk around him.

He put my clothes just on the edge of the shower to drip dry and then I fallowed him into the bedroom.

Thunder and lightning cracked and the whole room was temporarily lit by a bright bluish light. Even after spending a week in the thunder plains I had never gotten 100 over my phobia of it. I mean come on, this is exactaly the type of scene in a horror movie, then some creepy murdurer with come out of the shower and kill the both of us... I shivered, I've got to stop freaking myself out...

"Do you have any flashlights?" I asked having the odd feeling to keep my voice low, I rubbed my arms to keep warm.

"Nope, I only have candle's." He replied in a normal voice and then took out another match from a pack and lit two more brighter candles that illuminated the whole room.

"THE Gippal leader of the Machine Faction has absolutely no flashlights? What IS the world coming to?" I joked light-heartedly while sitting down on the dry part of his couch.

He shrugged and placed down the candle he had in his hand.

"Gippal, shouldn't you change out of your wet clothes as well?" I suddenly asked after noticing that he was still soaked.

He looked at his shirt surprised, I suppose he didn't even realize that he was still soaking in the rain water. "You must be cold!" I commented and stood up worriedly.

"Nah not really-" He started but I touched his arm and felt for myself that his skin was ice cold

"Gippal! Go and change, you could catch a cold!" I scolded placing my hands on my hips.

Gippal ran is hand through his blonde hair and then walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt, waving them at me.

"These OK ma'am?" He questioned sarcastically returning to the table to grab a candle.

"I don't know..." I replied in a pretended thoughtful way and plopped down onto the bed, then bounced back up because of the springs.

He rolled his eyes then while chuckling disappeared into the bathroom, I drew my knees up to my chest and put my cheek to them so that I could watch as the candles flickered.

Gippal's P.O.V

I had just finished changing when I remembered I should take of my eye-patch. I turned towards the mirror and slowly began to undo the item that covered my eye.

'It's a good thing that it was too dark for any bright colors of I would have such a head-ache!' I thought grabbing the candle and then walking back into the living room.

Rikku heard me and turned her head to look at me, I laughed at the confused look on her face, she frowned. I suppose this was the first time she had seen me in four years without my eye-patch on.

"What happened to your eye anyway?" She asked, "I mean I didn't ask before when I first saw you after those years and I got used to it so I never thought of it..." She continued leaning back on her hands.

"A snake fiend's venom got in my eye." I explained sitting down on one of the chairs and throwing my clothes in my laundry basket on the way.

"I was on my way through Bikanel Desert when the fiend attacked me, it was fairly easy to beat down to near death but it caught me off-guard and struck at me," I took a second to look at her and continued, "It spit venom at me, got me right in the iris and drained the color from it I'm color blind, it also got me on my ear but that's it." I told her.

"So why do you keep the patch on?" She questioned.

"One eye sees in black and white, other doesn't. The signal's sent to my brain are different and the bright lights and colors cause major head-aches. I can take it off in the night-time since there are darker colors and plus I can see the more dimmer shades of blue." I explained with a uncaring sort of shrug, I pointed towards the room, I guess she hadn't noticed that my whole appartment was inshades of blue.

"And here I was expecting you just kept it on because you thought you looked cool," She teased, I laughed.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" I replied rolling my eyes at her but smiling anyway.

A comfortable silence fallowed that conversation, I saw Rikku tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear then look away at something as if trying to find something to say. After another minute of nothing and she finally opened her mouth.

"So why did you teach Paine to speak Al Bhed?"

I wasn't too sure myself, all I remembered was one night we were on the road and some Al Bhed had walked by asking me something. I started talking to them in our language and afterwards that night Paine asked me to teach her. I agreed and didn't ask her why.

"I guess she just wanted to know more languages, it helped her understand you and Brother pretty well didn't it?" I answered looking at my watch, I couldn't believe it was already eleven o'clock.

As if on cue Rikku yawned and stretched out her arms, I looked at her, I had to admit I loved to pick on her but I suppose I just did that because I sort of liked her. She was beautiful, and fun to be around even in the worst of times I knew she would be someone who could lift anyone up. I hated seeing her that way earlier, it didn't suit her. In reality I think I love her and everything about her but I'm not sure if she feels the same way. "You should probably get some sleep," I told her and she looked back on the bed she was sitting on.

"I...I don't want to sleep just yet," She whispered standing up and walking away from the bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked walking over to where she was and putting my hand on her shoulder, she shivered.

"I'm scared." She muttered turning to face me, "I don't want to remember what happened, can't we stay awake a little longer, please?" She told me and I could see the anxiousness in her eyes.

I couldn't say no, when she was looking at me that way I didn't have a choice. But what could we do instead?

"What do you want to do?"

She stayed silent, "Anything, just not that." She looked down and then said quietly "I'm sorry I'm such a bother..."

"You aren't Rikku! I don't want you to do anything you don't want to you've had a rough night and you've done good so far. You are never a bother to be with!" I replied placing my hands on her shoulders, she looked up at me again.

"You mean it?" She asked hopefully and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank-you, I'm in your debt!" She cried happily wrapping her arms around me, I blushed a little but returned the embrace automatically, we stood there for a minute then she let go.

"I'll go get my sphere core, I'm guessing you like Sphere break?" With that I got up to grab the core I had received earlier from Rin, taking light with me.

Rikku's P.O.V

'He's been so nice to me, I should find a way to thank him' I thought as I took off my bandana and high pony-tail.

Actually I thought that his eye looked cool, his one eye was like mine- swirled green while the other was swirled gray, the swirled part was one thing all Al Bhed's had.

If it wasn't for Gippal who knows what would have happened to me, I didn't want to think about it. He was like my prince in shining armor, but not with the best circumstances. I wish I could tell him how I really feel about him but I don't want to get rejected. 'Augh! Why does love have to be so damn confusing?' I wanted to know.

'I liked the way he teases me, sure it was annoying at times but, oh I don't even know! And I like that he's cute, people look up to him, he treats me like an equal, (which is way more than many others do) and he's my friend' I mused as I undid my braids.

"Found it," He called from near the small hallway, he came from it with a core in his hand and then placed it on the table, I silently sat down on the opposite side from where he was and before I knew it we were playing... and he was so kicking my ass.

"Aw no fair I was THAT close!" I whined after he had defeated me for about the twentieth time in an hour.

"And you say you got to the finals in Rin's tournament? Maybe I should try next time I'd probably win!" Gippal wondered surprised, "and I just got this a few days ago."

"Show-off!" I mused and then set up the sphere core again, "I'll win this time!"... but I ended up losing again anyway.

"It's a good thing you aren't betting anything or else you'd be broke," He laughed after another half an hour of my losing streak.

"I want to see you play Yuna, she'd over-kill you!" I challenged.

"What you get Yuna to win your fights?" he replied coolly and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Do not!"

Thunder and lightning boomed close to the apartment, I was so surprised that I jumped, suddenly. After a few moments Gippal burst into laughter, I tried to give him my best silencing glare but it worked to no avail. After his laughter died away I slapped his arm lightly. "Meanie!" I said and then looked out the window.

Then suddenly all the lights came on, Gippal stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I suppose they got the power back on!" He called from the other room, I fallowed his v's your weakness?" I questioned.

He looked at me, I waited for him to say something he opened his mouth and I leaned forward.

"...I don't know..." I almost fell off the counter at that comment but regained my posture and threw an eraser that was on the counter at him.

He caught it with ease and then looked at me with a sort of evil look to him, I got down from the counter and slowly edged towards the door, he was going to throw it at me. I smiled as I turned my back to him and then ran into the living room and grabbed a pillow.

I heard him walk to the door of the kitchen I raised the pillow and screamed as his hand came around the corner and poked my stomach.

"Cheep shot!" I snapped recoiling, he came around the corner chuckling.

"You are so predictable!"

I took this chance to hit him with the pillow and then squealed as he came at me, I ran over to the bed away from him but he got me from behind and tickled my sides. I HATED it when people do that because I always squeak when they do, Paine always did that to me.

"Looks like you have more than one weak spot!" He said playfully, I had fallen onto the bed when he had tickled me and was now trying to glare at him but I ended up smiling instead. "Try and do that again and I may have to tickle you to death..." He warned trying to sound serious.

"Yeah sure," I poked his side, he began to tickle me again I laid down giggling madly and he came up beside me on the bed with a small smile on his face.

I stopped giggling and looked up into his eyes, he leaned in closer, he was only inches from my face when suddenly thunder cracked and the lights flickered scaring me again, so I hid my face in his chest before I could stop myself. Gippal started laughing again and I flicked his forehead. "Meanie," I repeated.

From the kitchen the kettle began to whistle signaling that it was ready, he got off of the bed and went into the kitchen to go get the tea ready. I cursed inside my head I was THAT CLOSE DAMN-IT!

He returned a while later with the tea in two mugs and gave one to me, I put but hands around it, the hot mug warmed my hands right up.

"It's herbal tea, do you mind?" He asked and I shook my head taking a sip and letting the warmth spread through-out my body, it felt so good.

"Gippal?" I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks for everything,"

"No problem," He waved it off and then took a drink from his cup, I yawned again and then put the mug down on the table.

I lied down again and closed my eyes to rest them for a moment, I began to get drowsier and then fell into a deep sleep.

Normal P.O.V

Gippal smiled warmly as her sleeping form then turned off the lights except for one in the hallway and then pulled the covers back on the bed. He picked Rikku up bridal style and put her under the covers. After making his own small bed on the couch he looked back at Rikku then fell asleep.

Rikku's dreams weren't exactly pleasant, she kept on dreaming she was back on the highroad and Gippal didn't save her. She felt like she would never be happy again, tears ran down her cheeks, she kept on moaning 'No' and 'stop'.

Gippal awoke to the sound of her pleas and walked over to the side of the bed worriedly. He sat down beside her distressed form and shook she shoulders trying to awaken her.

"NO!" She screamed sitting bolt upright and going to shove Gippal off the bed.

Gippal grabbed her arms before she could and Rikku began to yell out and thrash about trying to get away from his grasp. She was crying and so disturbed that she didn't stop to realize where she was and who was holding her.

"Rikku, stop!"

Rikku obeyed and then wiped away her tears to see Gippal right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest breaking down completely.

"Shh, Rikku I'm right here you're OK," He soothed her and she eventually calmed down. He lifter her chin with his finger so that he was looking into her tear-stained eyes. "Rikku... I won't let anyone hurt you." He assured her cradling her cheek with his hand and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

She choked back a sob and bit her lip, he stared into her eyes then his gaze landed on her lips. The storm outside rumbled the apartment again but this time Rikku didn't move.

For the second time that night Gippal leaned in close to her this time it ended with a kiss. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers, the storm, room, everything seemed to disappear it was just him with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her twice more before pulling away.

"Rikku, I'll always be here for you, I love you." He told her taking her hands in his, she nodded.

"I love you too... don't leave me." She replied and he swore he wouldn't.

He laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled up to his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day

Sunlight poured inside through the window and landed on Gippal's face, it blinded him for a second but he slowly sat up as to not disturb Rikku from her sleep. He stroked her cheek and then directed his attention to the door, sounds were coming from behind it.

"You think their awake?" Came Yuna's voice

"If he laid a FINGER on her I will have his head!" Snapped Brother in a foul mood, Yuna giggled.

"Hey! You two had better have your clothes on!" Called Paine, Rikku stirred and groggily sat up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HAVE CLOTHES ON'?" Screamed brother angrily

"If we ignore them do you think they'll go away?" She whispered putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Nope" Gippal answered shortly and then got out of the bed to go open the door for the rest of the Gullwings.

"(Speaking in Al Bhed): Listen Pretty-boy if I hear one word of you touching my sister I will-" Brother started to yell but Rikku was at the door in a flash.

"(Still talking in Al Bhed): YOU will leave him alone moron!" she snapped angrily.

"Tell me why you guys are talking in Al Bhed, everyone here can understand you. Oh Hi I'm Tidus!" The X- guardian announced his presence. (yes he and Yuna could speak and understand Al Bhed)

Rikku sighed, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in defeat.

"Whenever Brother gets angry he always speaks in Al Bhed," explained Shinra coming up from behind the group of teens, he nodded towards Gippal in acknowledgement.

He walked over to where Rikku was stretching and handed her the garment grid and dress-spheres. She squealed in delight and threw up the thief sphere, she changed in mid-air and the light died away, she held Gippal's old clothes in her hands and handed them to him.

"Oh you're other clothes!" He remembered going into the bathroom and exchanging the clothes with her now dry ones. "Here," He said giving them to her.

"Thanks!" She replied giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Brother was flabbergasted, Paine looked at Tidus sourly, she handed him twenty gil, Yuna smiled sweetly, Shinra looked away disgusted and Buddy pulled the stunned Brother back to the airship.

Rikku turned fully towards him and gave him a real kiss, "For everything," She concluded and then promised to contact him soon.

"Oh by the way, other commsphere's can now access yours, so you can call up anyone who had one, there's a list that you can pick from." Shinra explained and then left.

"We'll be going to besaid for a while to if you want to contact us then click on Besaid," Yuna added and then the group left the house.

"See yah," With that he closed his apartment door and sighed happily.

On the celcius Yuna and Paine pulled Rikku to the cabin and demanded to know everything that had happened while Tidus, Shinra and Buddy all held Brother back who was threatening to go jump of the Celcius to yell at Gippal.

Tori: So ends the Rikku and Gippal fanfiction! stay tuned for the Yuna-Tidus, coming soon! Well I hope you liked it, I don't have much to say so please R R!


	3. TidusxYuna

Tori: Well getting right into the Yuna-Tidus fiction. This one will probably be really short compared to the other three in this four in one fanfiction. And this one isn't going to be in anyone's point of view in peticular.

Wakka: Um why am I here?

Tori: turns to the FFX character smiles to do the disclaimer of course!

Wakka:...For what?

Tori: My fanfiction!

Wakka: Your what?

Tori: Just do the disclaimer!

Wakka: What's your name?

Tori: Can't you read?

Wakka:... read what?

Tori: slaps forehead My name is Tori Tsubasa...

Wakka: That's a cool name!

Tori: sweatdrop I've noticed now do the damn disclaimer.

Wakka: Geesh keep your clothes on! ToriTsubasa does not own FFX and FFX2. Happy?

Tori: What was the clothes comment for? glares Are you ASKING me to-

Yuna: BEFORE Wakka and Tori kill each other, here's the fiction!

Wakka: I sware it was just a figure of spea-

Tori: and you have a wife? How shamful!

Yuna: sighs makes you wonder why the authors do these stupid before-story commentaries...

- to end and begin the fiction

- author commentary

- Change of place and/or change of P.O.V

"So Rikku what really DID happen between you and Gippal" Asked Tidus curiously as he walked up to her, a look of intrest occupied the expression on his face.

She smiled innocently in reply and began to rock back and fourth on her heels, turning forward almost as if trying to ignore his question and pretend he wasn't there.

"Wouldn't you just love to know" She sneered playfully and then patted his shoulder and smiled over at Brother who began to mutter curse words under his breath at the mention of Gippal, this put Rikku in an even better mood.

Rikku had become rainbows and sunshine since she'd came back from Gippal's house (though it didn't change vary from her normal attitude much). Paine had thought it was impossible for Rikku to get any worse but was sadly mistaken.

The whole group stood in random spots in the bridge. Gippal had made his way to the top of Brother's 'hate' chart, although Tidus did come in close second. Brother was intensly jealous of Tidus and Yuna that he had threatened to make him sleep on the deck (He hoped he would rool off in his sleep). But Yuna made him allow Tidus to sleep in the extra room that no one had wanted since it was near the engine room. But the walls muffled the sound (And Brother was unpleased to hear that Tidus slept soundly), Tidus didn't complain.

Thus, brings us back to our story, Tidus had been asking Rikku on un-expected occasions trying to surprise her into telling him what had happened, he only did it to annoy her but so far it didn't work.

Brother snorted loudly and crossed his arms across his chest, pouting as Yuna told Tidus that Rikku would tell him when she wanted to.

Paine sighed and walked over to where Buddy was sitting.

"I don't know who Brother want's to throw into the ocean more: Tidus or Gippal" She mused with a smile creeping up onto her lips at the mere though of Brother trying to throw anyone without getting his ass kicked.

"Well who cares? The two could swim back to shore anyway and kill him upon arriving, who-by the way- would almost be dead since Yuna or Rikku would injure him first." Brother replied putting his hands behind his skull and leaning back lazily.

"Hey Blitz-boy come over here for a minute" Called Shinra suddenly, the data around him disappeared as he turned to meet the blonde Blitz-star.

"I could beat him at blitz-ball..." muttered Brother whinily but everyone ignored his comment.

"What's up kid" Asked Tidus walking over to where Shinra was sitting and standing beside him.

"This" Cried Shinra proudly and held out his hands to reviel three orange spheres. "They're your dress-sphere's I've been working on them for the past while, now you can fight and change sphere's like the girls" He said quickly and Tidus smiled and thanked Shinra. "There's Gaurdain: This sphere is just like you're dressed now and it's 100 complete since it's your default dress-sphere, It's got the attacks of Warrior and Dark knight combined and you've still got the Brother-hood" He explained handing Tidus one sphere"This is the Performer: It is like Shuyin's outfit since it was all I could think of, It's just like the Song-stress except it's a little more down-beat compared to their dancing- No Yuna he won't get posessed" He continued obviously catching Yuna's worried look.

You see to get the look of Shuyin's outfit he would have to extract the memory from a sphere of him and thus putting Shuyin's emotions into Tidus' head. And all Shinra did to get the gaurdain was record a sphere of Tidus and the convert it into a dress-sphere.

Shinra stopped to give Tidus the second sphere then held up the last one and looked over at Yuna who was smiling at Tidus warmly.

"Lastly, the 'Hit-man'- this one's a mix of Alchemist and Gunner he can mix items and use Gun-abilities, this one's an outfit I though up all on my own, it's cool- if I do say so myslef" He gave Tidus the sphere and then explained hot to use a garmet grid. He gave him his own grid called 'Ultimate Force', it had four spaces that could be filled. "If you want to wear a dress-sphere out of battle you have to say the sphere's name and then hold it above your head, this allows you to call upon the weapon auto-maticly if needed." Shinra told him. "Can you try the Hit-man? I want to see if it worked." He requested and Tidus nodded and did as Shinra had instructed him.

A Bright light engulfed Tidus just as it did when Yuna had called upon a sphere, the light was too intense to see him but Tidus could feel piece by piece as his usual outfit disappeared and was replaced in an instant with differet clothes.

When the light faded everyone saw what Tidus looked like, it did look cool, and tame enough to wear daily.

He had a white t-shirt on underneath two strips of blue that crossed on his chest and back, Black jean-pants with the final fantisy design on the pockets and holes ripped on the knees, (The design that Yuna has on her chest in Gunner) A chain that wrapped around his waist twice and then had a poutch attached, Black gloves with the finger-part cut off, blue and white shoes and lastly two black hand-guns.

(Tori: Imagine it, it does look good on him,)

Tidus shrugged his shoulders after looking at himslef and checking how he looked.

Yuna's P.O.V

It really looked good on him, but then again I thought he looked good in any guy clothes.

Although I didn't show it like Rikku did over Gippal I was so happy that he was back and now I knew my search was over. Things couldn't get any better than this, he was here- not a dream but real, and well... It made me feel whole inside, the empty space inside me was filled. Everytime he smiled at me my heart beat twice as fast and it felt so right to be with him.

I put my hands behind my back and clasped them together while swaying my top half (My stance) slowly, I looked at him and couldn't help grinning.

He looked towards me for acceptance and I nodded happily, he returned his attention to Shinra who began to talk again.

"Good, OK you can go back into Gaurdain if you want." Shinra turned around, started up his work again and added in hastily "I'm working on looking for an ultimate dress-sphere for you but I don't think I can make one on my own..." and with that he began to type furiously at his computer getting lost in his own little world.

Tidus did as suggested and threw up his gaurdain sphere, turning into his normal default outfit. I thought the dress-phere's name was appropreate, consitering the fact that on my pilgrimage 2 years ago he was one of my gaurdians...

"Whoa! Incoming data, heya Yuna there's a message here from Besaid, it seems Wakka and Lulu are having a new-coming party for Vidina." Said Buddy turning towards me, I looked at Rikku and we jumped in delight.

"Alright! Let's go" I cried happily"Tell Lulu and Wakka we're on our way" Buddy nodded and before long we were soaring high above Besaid.

This was the place where I grew up, Lulu and Wakka raised me, they were like silblings and were my gaurdain's while I was a Summoner. Now they're married with a little baby boy, Vidina. It was tradition for when a new member came to the village they had a new-coming party in their honour. I had one too but I was really young, probably only about seven so I barely remember what it was like.

This was where I had first met him, he was there when I came back from my training as an new Summoner deep within the chambers of the fayth. That was when I lived my life under the strict code of the temples and didn't question Yu Yevon. Now that I'm a sphere hunter my life is one thrilling risk after another, and I love every minute of it.

"We're landing" Brother announced and soon the Celcius made contact with the ground, Rikku, Paine, Tidus and I went ahead to the village.

"I missed this place" Said Tidus suddenly from beside me, I turned to look at him.

"I guess so, you were gone for a while weren't you, plus we only stayed for a night when you really did come back." Interjected Rikku bubbily from behind us, she was eager to see Vidina, she loved kids.

Suddenly a loud roar came from in front of us and I looked up to see a few fiends in front of us. I raised my eyebrows at Tidus.

"Ready to try out your new sphere" I asked, if Shinra;s information had been correct Tidus was at the level of seventy, and YRP were all at level ninety-nine, Although Tidus could probably kill all of these fiends easily as much as us. The fiends in Besaid were easy prey.

"I'm ready if you are" He replied taking out his sword.

"We'll let you two handle this one, Rikku and I will go ahead." Said Paine grabbing Rikku and dragging her down the path, I took out my gun and shot the flying one, killing it instantly.

Tidus dodged an attack from the two wolves and swiftly got rid of both of them in seconds. After two years he still had it in him.

"Shall we continue" He asked extending his hand to me, I nodded with a small smile and took his hand, continuing forward.

Normal P.O.V

They reached the village shortly after Paine and Rikku who were already at Lulu and Wakka's home chatting with the happily married couple about the party.

"Yunie, there going to have it on the beach" Rikku exclaimed jumping up punching her fist in the air"So where's Vidina" She asked Lulu returning her gaze to the Black Mage.

"He's just gone down for a little nap, we don't want him to be over-tired for the party do we" Answered Lulu with a smile.

"I'll be in the temple." Announced Paine unchatingly and exited the place.

"So Tidus how are you doing, like the life of a sphere hunter, eh" Spoke up Wakka turning towards his old friend.

"I'm just happy to be back" He put his arm around Yuna's shoulders"If you're happy, I'm happy" He said to her and she rested her head on his shoulder while saying 'I'm happy'.

"Hellllloooooo, Loves" Called an all-too-familiair voice as LeBlanc entered the house surprising Rikku, Yuna and Tidus- (Who had no idea who she was)- but he was a little astonished at her outfit. (Who wouldn't be?)

"Oh Yuna we invited some of your friends as well..." He dropped his voice while Lulu was welcoming the blonde syndicate leader just so that the three teens could hear him. "There was no stopping her when she phoned about someone elses party and we told her about ours." He straightened up and turned towards Rikku"We tried to invite Gippal and Baralai but they had to decline, they said they'd be intruding and were too busy. Nooj, well... LeBlanc dragged him here..."

Rikku looked disappointed.

"Aw I wanted to meet those two" Said Tidus"It's too bad" he added disappionted.

"And who's this young man" Questioned LeBlanc indicating she noticed Tidus was there, she waved her hand at him, then looked him over an irr-readable expression on her face.

"Oh, heh I'm Tidus, Yuna's Boyfriend, nice to meet you" He extended his hand for her to shake but she waved it off.

"Lovely to meet you dear I am THE LeBlanc, I'm sure Yuna must have told you all about me" She said with a charming smile.

"Uh sure she mentioned you" He replied and then turned towards Yuna and shrugged his shoulder, shaking his head, she hadn't mentioned LeBlanc to him at all, Yuna stiffled a giggle.

"So Yuna dear, you never said you had a boyfriend, and I only just found out about Rikku and Gippal yesterday! Ah, young love" Cried LeBlanc and Rikku stared absolutly astounded.

LeBlanc walked outside and began to talk with Logos and Ormi while Rikku still stood there dumb-founded, Wakka was now staring at her intrested, Lulu out her hands on her hips.

"Rikku is there something you're not telling us" She asked her grey eyes boring into Rikku, the blonde snapped out of her stupor.

"How did she find out?... Hey don't look at me like that! It was a thunder and lightning storm and I stayed at his house...and..." She trailed off blushing madly at all the attention she was recieving.

"Now all that's left is Paine, huh" realized Wakka.

"Oh yeah, hey Yunie maybe we should play matchmaker" A whole new light shone in Rikku's eyes, one that was a little evil and not a good sign for Yuna, it usually meant her getting in trouble.

"If I may, um Paine seems like the type to kill if you try anything, why not leave her" Tidus stepped in warily, squashing Rikku's thoughts on pairing up the warrior.

"Aw why not" She whinned as she waved the wrists of her hands patheticly, it was usually what she did when she was upset.

"Speaking of such Yuna and Tidus can go see to her, tell her that we're going to set up down at the beach." Said Wakka then he looked at Rikku"Hey can you look after Vidina, bring him down when he wakes up ok" He requested and Rikku nodded at her new mission.

Yuna and Tidus walked to the temple, Yuna noticed that although Wakka had said he was to be there Nooj was no where in sight and LeBlanc had gone down to help Lulu and Wakka.

Tidus had looked back to catch sight of Brother, Buddy and Shinra enter the village of Besaid, LeBlanc had come back for something and insisted that they helped the preparations. Brother looked back to glare at the couple and Tidus slipped his hand around Yuna's waist knowing full well that Brother was enraged at this movement, but couldn't do a thing.

Yuna on the other hand hadn't even noticed the smirk that was threatening to curve up Tidus' lips as they entered the temple, coming face to face with Logos and Ormi. She was happy that he had done so, she leaned her head onto his shoulder again.

"Hey if it isn't Yuna... eh? Who's this" Greeted Ormi opening his arms wide and smiling at he fellow sphere hunter warmly.

"Oh this is Tidus." Answered Yuna and then returned the greeting with her own smile and grasped his hand in hers. "Tidus this is Logos and Ormi, they work for LeBlanc and go with her everywhere." Yuna told Tidus.

"Lady Yuna we have something we would like to show you, Ormi found it." Said Logos and then beckoned them to fallow him into one of the side rooms of the temple.

Ormi picked up a sphere and gave it to Yuna who held it in her hand for a second and then played it.

It was a sphere of Yuna, or a seven-year-old version of Yuna anyway, her hair was much shorter, and ended just below her shoulders, she was standing beside Lulu and everyone knew Wakka was recording since he spoke soon after.

"So Yuna what's specail about today" Asked the sphere Wakka as he held the camera.

"I'm officailly joining the village of Besaid" She announced proudly puffing out her chest, obviously proud of herslef because of it.

"That's right Yuna, Wakka save that for the actual ceremony." Lulu scolded her future husband, rolling her eyes.

This Lulu was much younger than what Tidus, Logos and Ormi had seen. Her eyes were much more happier, and she wasn't wearing her black mage regular outfit. This one was a white and red kimono, obviously to celebrate the occasion.

Yuna looked adorable in a blue one that brought out both shades in her eyes. She looked so happy, and yet there was an anxious look to her like she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

The sphere switched off and then it turned back on to another scene, this one was at night and Yuna was walking onto the middle of a glyph that stationed itself on the ground below her. It began to glow in a greenish light and the young Yuna looked back at Lulu, a sudden look of terror on her face. One nod from Lulu was all it took to make Yuna look straight again and then let the sudden wind of green mist envelope her. Around the glyph Flowers burst forth in bloom and vines wound their way into the design of the yevon image Yuna was standing on, the three magnus sisters appeared around Yuna and surrounded her.

The sphere fuzzed out and Yuna's hand fell to her side with the sphere in it, she looked quite disapointed.

"What was that" Questioned Tidus taken aback at the wierd image that had just played before him.

Yuna looked at each guy in turn, smiling at their puzzled expressions and then held up the sphere once again but didn't play it. She explained that this was what Vidina was going to do later that night, although the element didn't mean much nowadays in the past it sometimes meant certain things about the people who were born under it's sign.

"There are six possible elements: Air, Fire, Earth, Ice, Water and Electricity. For Example my element is Earth and it means that I'm calm, level-headed and like to help people." Yuna ended and then looked around at the three again, Logo's and Tidus seemed to understand a little but Ormi still looked puzzled.

"Eh? So uh why didn't they just take that part out" Asked Ormi scratching his head in deep thought.

"Well it's a part of the ceremony, I heard that if you were of the Earth, Air and Water elements you were to be trained in the healing arts and the others were for fighting, but that was a LONG time ago..." She told them" Air is of Valefor, Earth of the Magnus Sisters, Fire of Ifrit, Ice of Shiva, Water of Yojimbo and Electricity of Ixon..." Yuna trailed off and then remembered why her and Tidus had gone there. "Um so where is Paine" She asked sweetly.

"- In the Chambers of the Fayth" Came a voice from behind them, Yuna twirled around on the spot in surprise and then smiled brightly at her old Gaurdain.

Kimhari was standing there just bearly fitting in the doorway, Yuna rushed up to greet him.

"I thought you couldn't leave the mountain... Not that I'm not happy you're here" Questioned Yuna, remembering the last time she'd asked him to something, her concert, and he'd said he could not.

"Ronso usher Kimhari to come, they say it not be right for Kimhari to miss the ceremony since it is friends child." Explained the Ronso and then his gaze fell on Tidus, there was a small silence and then the elder gave him a warm smile"Kimhari is gald Tidus is back."

Tidus returned the smile"It's good to be back, how've ya been? Yuna tells me you're the elder now."

After a small chat with Kimhari Yuna and Tidus made their way into the chambers of the fayth, Tidus recalled the first time he'd ever been in this place and traced his hand along the wall as they went by.

They soon entered the small room and walked up the steps to hear a conversation.

"And so now what, you know that people are going to be complaining once they hear about it" Came Paine's voice, she sounded rather irritated at something.

"I'm not even sure we should say anything, the man was arrested." Replied a calmer voice, Yuna recognized it to be none other than Nooj's.

"And what about him anyway, he was charged right? Attempted rape, I'd kill him, I'm surprised that Gippal didn't pound the shit out of him, he just knocked him out."

"Yes but keep in mind that the man was drunk, he had no idea what he was doing, we have suspisious evidence he had drugs with him as well but he says he had no idea how he came to get them."

"A Likely story! He just said that to save his ass, Nooj you can't let him off, it was his fault he was drunk, he was a menace to anyone he passed, what if Gippal hadn't came along? What then? Would you say it's her fault for getting messed up in your problems, we could of just as well let those two men bicker on." Paine was angry now and had a right to be.

The man sighed, there was a clunk of metal on metal, a silence stretched on between the old crimson squad candidates and then Nooj finally replied.

"Paine I'm sorry it happened, and we are greatful for your help, make no mistake. But if Rikku doesn't was to testify against him then..." He trailed off, another noise was heard, like the sound of something dropping.

"Nooj" Started Paine in a softer tone"Do you have any idea what she went through that night, the memories still haunt her, she's been trying to hide it but Yuna's caught her crying twice. If you don't find out how that fiend was able to get inside of him and control his confused mind how are you going to stop it if it happens again" She questioned, back where Tidus and Yuna were listening he looked at Yuna suspisiously. "I mean the pyerflies wouldn't be able to control a sane mind but if it was confused, say in Rikku's attacker's case with drugs or too much alcohol it would be an easy task. Unless..." She trailed off.

"Paine, he was givin a fine, we can't do anything more for now, we'd have to take it up with Bevelle if we wanted to do a through search of the den of woe. And you and I know Baralai, even though it's Rikku he'd strongly disagree getting an investigation and making a scene" Nooj continued but Paine cut him off, once again angry

"Then I'd make him"

"...Would you" there was a sort of teasing tone in his voice, Yuna and Tidus were tired of waiting and started to walk up the rest of the stairs as soon as Nooj had said that. They saw Paine staring at him looking suddenly nervous.

"Nooj you swore we wouldn't bring that up again, you know I" But Tidus decided to make his presence known to them by waving and calling to Paine as if he'd just arrived.

"Hey guys, Wakka wants you to know that they've gone to set up"

"Ah, this must be Tidus" Asked Nooj, Tidus turned towards him and introduced himself"I'm Nooj" said the Meyvn after Tidus had said his own name.

Paine seemed relieved that Yuna and Tidus had showed up when they did, she turned around looking at the fayth that had slightly returned after the defeat of Vegnagun.

Where the holes made by Vegnagun were, were now replaced by the fayth once more, but this time the actual spirits were free to wander Spira where-ever pyerflies were, although only those who were once Summoners or gaurdains could see them.

The four of them exited the temple, went down to the beach and began to help in random places to get ready for the celebration.

X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2Tori: First Chappie up!


	4. Authors Note

Tori: EVERYONE! I AM OFFICAILLY UPDATING LOVE PROBLEMS! EXPECT A CHAPTER IN A FEW WEEKS!


	5. TidusxYuna2

X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2

Yuna so wanted to ask Paine what she had meant about the fiends pyerflies controlling that man but she couldn't get the chance, she was always surrounded by people. Yuna noticed that she was doing it on purpose, but only because of Nooj, who kept on sending her smirking glances was trying to say something.

'I wonder what he meant when he said 'would you?' to Paine... also why she suddenly looked so nervous. hmn' thought Yuna as she brought firewood to the growing pile for the fire.

It was almost dusk when Rikku came down to the beach with Vidina in her arms, it was Paine who first noticed that she was smiling rather shyly. Although she didn't say anything Yuna shared a questioning gaze with her towards the Al Bhed.

Rikku gave Vidina to Lulu and then walked towards Yuna, bringing Paine with her. Yuna tried jumped on the opertunity to begin talking with Paine but Rikku decided it best to begin talking about what they were going to give Nooj for his birthday.

"Paine what does he like?" She asked looking thoughtful.

Paine was silent for a moment, "We could give him the crimson spheres, although I've grown quite attached to them..."

"Hey! Why don't we give him copies of the crimson spheres, Shinra must be able to do that?" Suggested Rikku snapping her fingers at her sudden idea.

Paine shrugged and then they looked at Yuna for approval, she nodded in agreement.

Rikku was already long gone so Yuna took that time to ask Paine about what she'd heard in the chamber of the fayth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded.

Paine sighed, "Because I didn't want you to go and check it out, I know it's not Shuyin but I suspect that the pyerflies were just going to do something stupid with his body but then I thought of something..." She paused and then whispered quietly, "What if the fiend was after Rikku to begin with, got the man as drunk as he could get and then went after Rikku?"

Yuna considered it, it made sense but the pyerflies must have REALLY hated Rikku, for the feelings to act on their own and control a fully grown man.

"Anyways, the pyerflies were sucked out of him and sent into the farplane so it doesn't really matter anyway," She waved it off and went over to help Lulu and Wakka with something.

Yuna's P.O.V

I decided not to continue pushing it, who knew how many respect points I had left and I didn't want them to decrease anymore than they already had.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, we all fell to our knees because no one could stable themselves.

"What's that!" Yelled Rikku over Vidina's crying pointing off towards the ocean where a huge monster was emerging from it's depths.

At first it looked almost like a Ochu, but when it was finally fully above the water I saw just what it looked like. It looked almost exactally like a sin-spawn, but it had leaves that layered around it's face almost like feathers, It's chest was armoursed and it had two arms that's hands sprouted into ten long vines that began to thrash around insanly.

I watched, horrified as it began to make it's way towards the shore, if it reached it's destination innocent people could get hurt, I looked over and saw Tidus stand up and reach into his pocket.

I stood up as well and called to Rikku and Paine who threw up dress-spheres, we all saw how dangerous those arms could get, so each of us transformed into a long-range attacking dress-sphere.

"Mind if I join you?" Ashed Tidus from now beside me, I looked into his eyes and felt a strange tweak of excitement, it would just be like before like when Seymore was attacking us.

He was now in his Hit-Man sphere and I was in Gunner, Rikku was in Alchemist and Paine had on Trainer. The four of us ran forward and engaged it into a battle.

It was hard to dodge the tenticals and shot out at me every ten seconds, but some how we all were holding out pretty well. I took a chance to change into my Gun Mage dress-sphere and scaned it for weaknesses.

"Uh oh," I murmured seeing it had no weaknesses whatsoever on record, and it didn't give much detail on it either, it still had half of it's HP.

We continued on our pattern for a long while before Rikku was hit down and slashed right across the leg, she cried out in pain and grasped her bleeding limb tenderly.

Paine jumped in front of her and sent Flurry to attack the arm, distracting it, Rikku tied a bandage on it and then shakily stood up, I ran over to her and helped her out of the way. Wakka ran forward to help Tidus as I brought Rikku to shore.

I heard another scream and turned around to see Paine clutching her shoulder and kneeling down, I ran back and used Trigger Happy, it directed it's attention towards me. Huge vines slapped themselves into my body, I could feel the energy being drained from by body. I began to feel faint, I looked over, Tidus was running towards me, he was hurt too, and threw an X-Potion at me, it hit and I felt better auto-maticly.

I wrenched out of it's grasp and fallowed Tidus' gaze over to where Wakka and Paine were laying, both unconscious. I was about to get out a phionix dawn but I chose to scan instead, it only needed two more attacks, I shot at it.

It attacked me again and I knew I was poisoned, in a few moments I'd be gone too, Tidus held me, I quickly reached into my pocket ignoring the welcoming thought of falling into darkness in his arms. I gave him the X-potion.

"Don't heal me, just attack it," I managed and then was taken away by the poison, I didn't see what happened but I had complete faith in him.

I was sucked into darkness, everything went blissfully black and I awaited unsubconsciounsly to be reawoken. Somewhere in the dark pitch I could hear the roar of the fiend, then Wakka's voice. I was deaf to the words, but his emotion was clear. Tidus had won, just like I knew he would, I didn't remember how long I had been out. And I didnt even notice the light of the day becoming slightly darker, but I had slipped into a sleep.

I awoke groggily, I blinked away the sleep in my eyes, it took me a minute to realize my surroundings. I closed my eyes, they were useless, it was too dark to see. Instead I used the senses that I knew would prove useful. I was definatly in a bed, I was healed, because there was no throb of pain when I sat up, it was warm, so I was inside somewhere.

I clutched the sheets of the bed and shook my head. OK, if this is Lulu and Wakka's house... I used my rememberance of rebuilding this house to find a source of light, it was a candle that they always kept by the bedside table, and...yes a lighter.

The flash of fire surprised me, it felt like I hadn't seen light for months, I lit the candle and then swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. After stablizing myself I made my way into the kitchen room, there was a light in this room, not too bright, and I could see that it was still light outside, but the sun was setting, I blew out the candle.

I was startled when I heard a figure come into the house and turned on the front lights, I squinted into the light, curious to whom it would be. They couldn't see me, I was looking into the reflection of the mirrior. I smiled, it was like my heart had began to beat again, I looked down, I was still in my Gun Mage outfit, I changed into my default quickly and then walked into the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I smiled brighter as he jumped and spun around, then sighed relieved.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked ignoring my question, I couldn't help but smile as he came up, wrapped his arms around me and put his cheek to my forehead. "Well there's no fever." He smiled at me with his cute grin and then gave me a hug. "I was worried about you." He whispered in a solemn voice.

"I'm fine really," I assured him, kissing him on the cheek and then taking astep away to see his reaction.

He kissed her forehead, grasped her hand and then led her out into the village, "The ceremony will be starting soon," He explained over his shoulder, "Everyone is at the temple, getting ready." They stopped in front of Besaid Temple, Tidus pouted, "They won't even let me help carry things,"

Yuna laughed, she cupped his cheek in the palm if her hand and then walked up the stairs to the temple entrance.

Tidus sighed, he pulled out an orange sphere, gazed at it and then put it back into his pocket. Then continued into the temple, his ocean eyes taking in everythig he saw, he remembered the first time he had entered this temple, he chuckled to himself, he always did know how to make a scene...

Everyone was crowding around Yuna, asking her if she was OK and how she felt. Tidus walked around everyone and up the stairs to the cloister of Trials, he just felt like he was being pulled that way.

He went into the chamber of the Fayth, he sat down and watched as pyerflies formed into Valefor the young girl fayth.

"Something wrong Tidus?" Asked the Fayth, sitting on her knees in front of him and tilting her head to the side. Something he hadn't told anyone, not even Yuna was that he had spent most of his time as a spirit around the temples and he and the fayth had become friends.

"Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth, do you know the one Shuyin?" he started, Valefor nodded and beconed for him to continue. "Well I have this sphere, I found it in Zanderkand while I was dead, and i'm confused by it, ya see... I knew Shuyin looked familiar when I was shown his face off of a sphere..." He trailed off, he took a deep breath. "He was my cousin's son, so that's why he looks like me..." He explained.

"I see so you are scared to tell Yuna, but why would it matter? She still would love you, or do you think that Shuyin was your fault?"

" I don't know, it just feels awkward, you know? I know it won't matter to Yuna but it's still strange..." He sighed.

"I see... oh hello." Valefor stood up and did the Yevon prayer, Tidus turned his head to see Rikku.

"Heya, am I being left out of something?" Rikku smirked and looked back and fourth between Valefor and Tidus.

"nah, not really, I just wanted to think," Tidus shuffled over to make room for Rikku. Who sat down and looked into the ground in which Valefor govered over.

It wasn't a hole anymore but there was a type of glass there and underneath the glass was a stone plack that read: 'VALEFOR, The Pheonix Fayth' and it had the besaid emblem engraved into it.

"How do you fair, Lady Rikku?" Asked the fayth politely, nodding towards the Al Bhed teen.

"Great!" she cried bubbily, "So will you be able to go to the ceremony?" Rikku asked.

" Of course, any child of the gaurdains that helped the fayth to rest will be specailly blessed, all of us will be there to show our respects." Valefor bowed, "If you will excuse me I must be going to check something." With that she disappeared into a cloud of pyerflies.

"Well we should get going," annouced Rikku, breaking the silence, she stood up and after making sure Tidus was fallowing they went to go join the others.

After everyone had grabbed what they needed, everyone in a huge group made their way to the beach, the Gullwings, Wakka, Lulu and Vidina were in the front of the group, the Gullwings were fending off the fiends.

When they arrived at the beach the first thing Yuna noticed was that everything was ready, there were tents to spend the night, food stands and all kinds of festival goodies.

"It will begin at Sundown," Announced Wakka, which gave everyone about an hour.

Tidus found Yuna and stole her away from Paine, he led her into the water to the side and onto a small shore on the other side of the rock wall, so that they were alone.

"Yuna, I've been meaning to show you, I found this while you were asleep, I remembered seeing this when I first came to Besaid but I never got to go check it out until now, there's a sphere here I found that I'm planning to give Wakka." He told her, Tidus walked over to a old wooden crate and pulled out a red sphere, he gave it to her. Yuna played it back and after it was done her eyes were wide.

"So there really was a sphere..." She whispered, Tidus gave her a quizzical look and she shook it off. She sat down beside Tidus and together they sat in silence and watched as the sun began to set, giving off a glare on the ocean.

"Almost as beautiful as on the Mihen Highroad, huh?" Commented Tidus, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest nodding, " I know he haven't had much time to ourselves, but I'm hoping to change that... I think I may kidnap you and bring you to Bevelle for a vacation, just the two of us. What do you say?" He looked down at her.

She smiled, "I'd love it," She looked up into his eyes, tilted her head up and kissed him on the mouth. Tidus put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"HEY! Has anyone seen Yuna n' Tidus?" Yelled Wakka from the other shore, Yuna and Tidus broke apart.

"Guess that's our que?" "Guess so..."

Together, hand in hand they jumped up over the wall of rock and crawled through the tall grass of the ledge as to not be seen, they jumped down behind the crowd.

"Heya, what did we miss?" Asked Tidus loudly, making their presence known, Wakka walked over and claped him on the back.

"Ceremony is starting." He informed them, "By the way, 'know it's short notice but you two wouldn't mind being the God-Parents, I know it a rarely used tradition but Rikku n' Paine already agreed."

"Sure!" Chirped Yuna and Tidus in unison.

The four Godparents stood on a circle around Lulu whom held Vidina in her arms, the four prayed the Yevon prayer around the mother and child. Then each said their element (T: Water, Y: Earth, R: Air, P: Fire) and a strong wind picked up, Vidina was lifted up out of Lulu's arms and into the sky, the symbol of Ifrit surrounded them on the ground and each detailed line erupted in fire, burning no one of course.

Ifrit appeared in his aeon form, recieving gasps from the crowd, grabbed Vidina and held him in his large firey arms, lifting him up to the sky, he then brought him down to the ground and gave him to Lulu. But then as the fire disappeared the dreams of the fayth appeared in human/ spirit form, they bowed and joined hands around Vidina, casting out the godparents.

"We bless this child, for your help with the distruction of Yevon and Sin," Announced Ifrit, they all began to glow and a beam of light encircled the whole crowd

Valefor, the young teen fayth came forward, kissed his forehead then disappeared. Ifrit came foreward, held Vidina's tiny hand then disappeared. Ixon went next, touched Vidina's cheek affectionatly while becoming evanescence. Shiva cupped his cheek in her hand and dispirsed into pyerflies like those before. The three sisters came forward, they joined hands around Lulu and Vidina, curtsied, then left.

The wind disappeared. Yuna ran up to Vidina and gazed at him, a pure white symbol glowed on his forehead and then faded.

"What was that?" Questioned Rikku breathless, she was absolutely startled from what had happened, no one expected that to happen, everyone was talking.

But Lulu was only smiling, "It's a blessing, each gave him a specail gift, which will be shown in due time. Only few in millions get this sort of miracle..." She looked over at Wakka, she ran over to him and with one arm hugged herself and Vidina to his chest loosely, he wrapped his arms around her and together they looked down at their giggling baby boy.

Yuna sighed contently, it was so...amazing, she wondred if her child was going to have that happen...

"_Yfcusa_..." whispered Rikku (Awsome) she jumped up and down, then ran over to Lulu, skipping all the way.

X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2

Second Chappie up, next soon!


	6. TidusxYuna3

Tori Third...

X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2X2

Later that night Tidus gave Wakka the red sphere, after Wakka had finished it he was smiling sadly, Lulu was at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

(The sphere:)

An image of a married couple appeared on the screen, they both had red/orange hair and the woman was small and petite and the man was tall and well built, they were both smiling.

" I hope whomever gets this will give it to our sons, Wakka and Chappu of Besaid." Started the man.

"Wakka, Chappu, I want to start off by saying that we are both so proud of you two, you mean so much to us. But in this time of Sin we don't know how long we will be alive. I sincerely hope it is long enough to tell you this ourselves when you are older." Said the mother as the father put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's right, you two are just like your old man, I always did have a passion for blitzball, I remember when Chappu was just a baby, not even three months old when he first picked up a blitzball..." His eyes clouded over, "But we want you to know that no matter what you do, what you become, we will always love you. We want you to live happy, healthy lives and one day grow up and marry, then when you have your kids you can show them this and tell them what your parents look like." The sphere cut off then came back on to see Wakka's mother, holding a young orange haired boy, only 3 or 4, she was singing softly without knowing she was being recorded.

"I have been listening closely, far off in the distance of lands- and it comes to me. A song I know I have heard before... and you are the one who is singing it's sweet melody..." She hummed the rest of the song, while the baby drifted off to sleep, she put him in the crib and brushed his cheek, "Goodnight Wakka," She gazed over to the other side of the small room, "And you too Chappu," The camera closed in on a small baby and then turned off.

(End)

Rikku brushed away a tear, her eyes were shimmering with crystal drops, she was smiling. Everyone was staring at her, she looked at the ground the drops of emotion still falling, she squeezed her eyes shut and then looked at her cousin.

"My mom used to sing me that song, in Al Bhed of course, but... it just makes me remember her..." She explained, she wiped away her tears and then smiled at them all. "'Memories are nice but that's all they are'..." she rehearsed and then excused herself from the party.

Yuna stood up from the campfire circle to run after Rikku but Tidus grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Yuna knew what he meant, she needed time. She stood there, torn, she wanted to run after her cousin and pretend she didn't hear, the other part of her wanted to destroy sin all over again because of the suffering it had caused... the scars will never be healed for those who lost loved ones to Sin. Yuna had lost both a mother and a father because of it...

She sat down. Everyone in the village was silent, all watching Rikku's retreating form that ran into the forest. Obviously going back to the village. Wakka sighed, he stood up and told everyone that it was getting late and that they should go back. He went to go grab some water to but out the bonfire but LeBlanc stopped him.

"Leave it to us love, you go home, we-" She looked back at Logos, Ormi and Nooj "- should be leaving anyways,"

After Brother and Buddy agreeing to drive LeBlanc and Nooj to Guadosolam and to stay back and help everyone packed up their things and made their way back to the Village. Yuna noticed that Paine was missing as well as Rikku, she raised an eyebrow but fallowed Tidus to the village, she knew they could take care of themselves...

Rikku wrapped her arms around herslef and listened to Valefor sing the hymn of the fayth. It soothed her, it made her calm enough to think, she knew Yuna would be worried about her but, listening to that made her realize something.

Even though she had helped to beat sin and Vegnagun, had Gippal and a brother and Father that loved her. She would never have that mother figure back, the one who rocked her to sleep and sang her that song.

It was originally created by an Al Bhed and Yevonite couple, it was two generations ago, and it went to both races of human as a lulluby. It was a song about the woman (an Al Bhed) awaiting the return of her husband, but he was killed by sin, yet the song and couple were known in history as one of the first unions of an Al Bhed and a Yevonite. Well, it was popular in Rikku's home, her mother had been a cousin of the original family that made that song...

Rikku stood up, she walked out of the temple and grabbed the commsphere on her way. She walked to the side of the old temple and made sure no one could see her before opening it up and fixing it. She knew it was late, but she also knew Gippal... he stayed up much later then everyone else and the commsphere there was right beside his office.

A list of options came up on front of her, projecting an transparent image of a list of contents. She tapped Djose Temple with her finger and waited, 'CONNECTING' came on the screen on big blue letters. She didn't know why, but she just needed to talk to someone, that someone was Gippal.

"Rammu?"(hello?) came his voice from the other end, Rikku held her breath and then exhailed as the visual came on, she smiled at him and waved, "Oh hey Rikku! Whoa! Fryd ryppahet, Fro yna oui lnoehk?" (What happened? Why are you crying?) He asked concerned, Rikku smiled sadly.

"I just got reminded that my mother is dead, I just want to talk to someone," She told him, then wiped away her tears with her arm. He didn't look convinced, "Well..."

Yuna shot up in bed, she heard footsteps in the dark, she looked around in the darkness and saw a outline of a person, relieved she threw the covers to the side and got up.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, but knew her voice sounded hopeful, she heard a chuckle.

"Would you like to go on a stroll with me?" he asked extending his hand for her to take. She took it and together they walked out of the hut, something caught Yuna's eye and she stopped Tidus and pointed to where there was a dim glow behind the temple.

They crept towards the temple and Yuna looked around the corner, she heard Rikku's voice and beckoned Tidus to fallow. He still held her hand and together they walked silently towards the sound of her voice.

"...so that's what happened," They heard a sigh and then Gippal's voice was heard.

"Rikku, are you sure you're ok?" there was silence and Yuna guessed that she had nodded, "Well if you are sure..." Tidus looked around the corner and saw Rikku talking with Gippal using the commsphere, but it was a bad move, Gippal saw him and quickly pointed it out to Rikku. "I think you have visitors..."

"I think we've been caught," Tidus caught Yuna's mischevious smile, which meant, 'not quite yet'. They ran towards the forest, Yuna looked behind her and saw Rikku running after them laughing.

They were out of Besaid village and were on their way to the waterfall Rikku decided to give up the chase and went back. They stopped to catch a breather and then they walked all the way to the beach, there were barely no fiends.

Together they sat down on the shore watching the stars, wrapped up in each others touch, Yuna leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head at the last second and she caught his mouth.

He reached into his pocket and slipped a ring on her finger, she broke away and gasped.

"It's a promise ring," He stated the obvious, but her eyes welled up with tears and she literally glomped him, making him fall back into the sand. And he held onto her for a long time until the sun came up behind them, they quickly made their way back to Besaid before anyone else woke up.

They walked into the village and greeted Paine, she was up and sipping coffee outside on the temple steps, she stared at them as they walked by her waving and then realized what might have happened and waved back smiling. She caught a glimpse of something shining on Yuna's finger but she thought it was just her imagination.

Later that day as the Gullwings were getting set to leave Lulu commented on the ring on her finger, Yuna blushed, Tidus was helping Buddy, she was alone to tell the small group of close friends. She explained that it was a promise ring and Rikku squeeled in delight, Lulu was taken aback and Paine congradulated her in her mono-tone voice then walked away as if she didn't care.


	7. BaralaixPaine1

Tori: Heya, well we're now writing the third story in my fiction, the Paine and Baralai! Well unfortunately not as much romance than with the other couples (Plus there's some NoojxLeBlanc) Well bare with me because I'm planning to do a lot more with these two couples in the fourth story. PLUS you see this story's rating may go up a little, I don't know because some of the stuff in here is kind of adult content! Oi though, I had to cut a whole bunch of stuff out of this fic, kinda like editing for a movie LOL. It was thirty pages long so now it's twenty...

Rikku: ToriTsubasa does not own FFX2!

Tori: Thanks Rikku, now:

:- to end and begin the fic

- Switch to where someone is and/or change of P.O.V

()-- - Author commentary

NOTE: PLEASE READ! This story may not fallow how you played the game, I'm writing this fiction with the story that:

1)in FFX you beat the Luca Goers as Tidus and the Aurochs,

2) in FFX2 you sided with the Youth League

4) FFX2: you are champions of the Blitzball season (chapter 5)

5) You received Lady Luck, Trainer and the Mascot Dresspheres (Yes I know they are hard to get but somehow I did! all proud... even though it took me four games)

"Oh Meyvn Nooj, such a nice day isn't it, lovely weather for a 'special' time of year?" She greeted him and then looked down at her clip-board.

"Really, I haven't had time to admire it," Came his calm reply, although he still wasn't sure what she meant by 'special time of year'.

"Yes it's quite beautiful outside, too bad we couldn't enjoy it more but duty calls, here a sphere came to you this morning," Lucil handed it to him rather excited and then nearly ran off to continue her duties.

Nooj stared at where her form had once been sincerely worried about her well-being, she was rather full of energy most of the time but not like now, she was like a babbling school girl!

He sighed, entered his office and sat down, looking at the sphere Lucil had placed in his hands. He shook his head smiling somewhat as he played the LeBlanc Syndicate sphere.

LeBlanc's blonde face came onto the sphere, she smiled at him then waved. The sphere became a little lopsided and she glared at the camera-man and it automatically straightened out.

"For god's sake you buffoon can't you do anything right!" LeBlanc snapped and then looked back into the camera, "Hello Love, I hope this got to you in time, you see one of my Fem's found this strange sphere and we wanted you to come and see it. I'll expect you Saturday evening 6 o'clock sharp, Bye-Bye!" The sphere cut out with a loud buzzing noise.

"Well I can't exactly say no to that can I?" Nooj asked himself aloud and then placed it onto his desk, Saturday was tomorrow and it was too late to decline.

He once again thought about how weird everyone had been acting since that blonde Al Bhed Gullwing had arrived a few days ago. Almost every time he walked into a room someone always seemed to ask him how he was doing, or what he thought of the weather, someone even asked him what his favorite color was!

Baralai, his P.O.V

I stifled a yawn as I flipped through my schedule for the next week, I was almost booked full of work and meetings. Across the room a knock sounded on my office door, I got up to open the door wondering who it was. Just as my hand touched the knob the door opened to have me barely enough space to not be flattened against the wall by the force.

"Y-Yes?" I asked half in shock as I saw a tall thin man whom I'm sure I've seen before, I just can't remember where, he was at least half a head taller then I was.

"Praetor Baralai, I presume?" He questioned looking down at me with a look of disapproval on his face.

I simply ignored that expression and desperately tried to remember where I've seen him, I stepped out of the way so he could come into the office and then closed the door behind him.

"Yes, and can I ask who you are?" I replied going back behind my desk, I hoped he wasn't some guy who had come to complain about something.

"My name is Logos, my boss LeBlanc would like me to give you an invitation to Meyven Nooj's Birth-date Party." He told me in a formal and cold voice, he sure seemed to dislike me greatly...

"Um, I'm really sorry but I'm fairly busy for the next little while-" I started to tell him but he cut me off rudely.

"The boss will not accept a 'no'," With that he handed me a piece of paper with the LeBlanc Syndicate imprint on it and then left my office yelling at one of my guards to get out of his way.

I was literally at a loss for words, I stood there with the letter in my hand and I'm sure a look of question on my face. After a few moments of complete silence I sat down at my desk, opening the letter.

_Praetor Baralai,_

_You are hereby invited to Meyven Nooj's Birthday Party at the Guadosolam mansion this coming Saturday at 5:00. Presents are optional. We hope to see you there._

_The LeBlanc Syndicate_

"Knowing LeBlanc she'd be after my head if I refused, but what am I going to do?" I thought aloud as I looked to tomorrow in the small booklet, I needed to be at a meeting with Rin about the Machina in the thunder plains...

I got up again, walked over to the small desk to my right and picked up the Commsphere and hooked it up to Djose Temple.

Where Gippal is his P.O.V

"Huf dra nayldun luna ec vneat cu fa haat du-"(Now the reactor core is fried so we need t-) I was cut off suddenly when that stupid Commsphere began to beep, I rolled my eyes and told Dasa to wait a moment while I answered it.

Ever since Shinra allowed other Commsphere's to access mine this stupid thing has never stopped ringing. I knew it couldn't be the Gullwings because I was sure they were still in Besaid.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Hi Gippal, Love!" Came a familiar voice, I groaned as video came on and LeBlanc's face came into view. "And what was that for?" She asked glaring.

Wow what is it, the SEVENTH TIME THIS BLOODY WEEK that she's contacted us, and REFUSED to leave a message?

"Well anyway I'm glad that I got a hold of you-" She started and I muttered 'I'm not'. "I'm throwing Noojie Woojie a birthday party you see and I wanted to invite you since you're a crimson member thingy like Noojie was." The way she used his pet name made me want to gag, man how he could stand this woman is beyond me...

"Sound's great what time and place?" I asked yawning out of sheer boredom.

"That's 5 tomorrow you hear, Guadosolam, you WILL be there," She gave me a menacing glare and I chuckled.

"Chill out 'Blanc, I'll have to check with-"

"The Gullwings will be there"

Sigh, persistant..."OK, I _suppose_ Dasa can take over for one night,"

"I knew you'd see it my way," She smiled and then shut off the Commsphere and I did too, somehow I feel that I've just been played...

I walked back to where Dasa was and explained the situation to him, he didn't seem to pleased to be in charge for a whole day on his own but I reminded him what LeBlanc was like.

"Drehg uv ed yc y bayla dnyta," I said with a smirk and he chuckled and shrugged, turning around and walking over to someone who was working on the experiment machina that the Gullwings had defeated for the fifth time a few weeks ago. (Trans: Think of it as a peace trade)

The Commsphere began to beep again and I threw it a glare hoping it would stop ringing. After about the seventh beep I finally went up to it and turned it on while saying "What now LeBlanc?" irritably.

"Got to you too did she?" Came Baralai's voice and then his smiling face came onto the visual. I chuckled.

"Sorry about that navigator, what's up?" I asked kneeling downto his level to talk with him.

"What are you going to do, are you going?"

I nodded, I really wanted to tell him about Rikku and I but Dasa was getting impatient.

"What about you, did LeBlanc try to contact you for a good week, annoying anyone who picked it up?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Er, no but this guy named Logos burst into my office telling me I couldn't refuse," He answered with a sigh. "I noticed he didn't like me much either..."

I laughed again and quickly explained that Logos didn't like him because he'd been possessed by Shuyin and tried to vaporize Spira.

"Hey that's not 'my' fault! Shuyin was controlling me, I didn't have any way to stop it!" He scowled and I shrugged. "I guess I'll go then, do you think the Gullwings are going to be there?" He added blushing slightly, I slapped myself mentally, I'd forgotten Baralai had a small crush on Dr. P.

"Yeah she'll be there, but don't make a complete fool out of yourself," I laughed as he turned beet red.

"Ha, ha, ha. So I'll see you there I have to get a hold of Rin to cancel our meeting tomorrow so I can go." I said goodbye then turned the comm-sphere off.

I wondered if he ever missed being on speaking levels with the others, I sure did. I sort of wanted to see them all again, talk face to face like we used too, geesh since when did I become so damn soft?

On the celcius Paine's P.O.V

"Please, pretty please?" Whined Rikku and I rolled my eyes, turning away from her, crossing my arms across my chest in aggravation.

"That's 30 respect points Rikku," I warned dangerously, hopefully that stopped her constant begging and she did, her body drooped and she put on a pouting face.

The Al Bhed blonde was trying to get me to go to the stupid birthday party and my decision stood as 'NO'. Why would I want to go to Nooj's birthday party, he probably didn't even know about it. Then will be furious with LeBlanc for setting him up... Even thought it would be entertaining to watch that self-centered git fall in her high glory.

"Come on Paine, the invitation said you should be there, I mean it's sort of a reunion." Yuna tried to reason but I refused to listen to either of them, I was NOT going.

"Since when have I ever listened to what people say I should do?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her, skeptically.

"Wow, you are no fun Paine," Tidus said sending me a soft smile, I simply glared back at him as if daring him to speak once again.

"Paine I am captain and I say you go!" Brother spoke up jumping from the drivers seat and walking over.

"You still want to be alive in three minutes, if so then I suggest you crid ib (Shut up)!" I snapped and then walked up the stairs and onto the elevator, I needed to get away from all of that.

Instead of going up to the deck I went down to the engine room and down the stairs. For a long while I stood there and then I walked up and touched the amazing engine smiling softly.

If it would of happened like we had imagined, Gippal would probably be down here commenting how he'd been the one to fix this baby up... not Buddy... Baralai would be up in the bridge searching for where we were to go next, Nooj would be doing exactly what Gippal had suggested, looking important but really doing nothing... And me? I'd probably be talking to Baralai asking him where we were supposed to go...

When I was a part of the crimson squad the four of us were so happy, we became so close that they mentioned separating us for getting too attached. But those were the most wonderful days of my life, I would never forget that one day on the ship, my sphere, Paine's Sphere... (Sorry if it's not exact)

We were all on the boat and the ship was sailing along calmly, we'd been talking about what we wanted to do with our lives.

"So what do you have to do for fun?" Asked Gippal pointing the sphere at me. "Any Idea's Dr.P?"

"I want to find that ship you were talking about," I had said to Gippal

"One that glides through the air, I'd love to ride on it,"

"Then that makes you pilot, and I'll try my hand at navigation!" said Baralai

"I'd be the engineer," Said Gippal and then he pointed the sphere at Nooj.

"What about you Noojster?" Asked Gippal and Baralai joined in.

We all walked closer to the soon-to-be Meyvn as if boxing him in, an idea struck me and I quickly voiced my opinion. "Captain,"

"You'd let an armature be captain?" He had asked.

"Hey no problem Noojster, just stand there, shut up and look important, you'll fit the part," Gippal spoke up.

"Like a glove," I agreed with a smile, there was a silence where he looked at us sceptically and then he tried to say with the straightest face:

"I'll work you all like dogs!" With that we laughed and it was the end of that memory...

I smiled, brought myself back to reality, sat down and unconsciously began to hum the 'Hymn of the Faith'...

I suppose the reason I didn't want to go to that party was because every time I saw one of them or all of us were together it brought back painful memories. Things I just wanted to forget, sometimes I want to go back and end it a different way, and others I just want to erase that chapter from my mind forever...

I smiled sadly... Could I ever forget, could Gippal, Nooj, or even Baralai? Could we have gotten where we are today without each other, without meeting and becoming friends? I doubt it...

I remember talking to Baralai once, (he was a close friend in the crimson squad) and telling him he'd make a great leader, that they all would (Maybe not as much Gippal but hey look at where he is now?).

I was right, Gippal; leader of the machine faction, Nooj; Meyven of the Youth League, Baralai; Preator of New Yevon and then me... I never wanted, and still don't want to be a leader. If it meant knowing those three JUST as some guy I needed to meet with tomorrow or even an enemy I was happy being in the middle. I don't think Nooj cared, but Baralai must of been a little torn when he found out he'd be against a former friend... Although he wasn't too hesitant to point his gun at Nooj and demand why he had shot us.

I thought about my conversation with Nooj during Vidina's party, he'd brought up something I've been trying to forget, Baralai... the wall that holds the water from over-flowing. He was so polite, so untouchable, kind of like stone when you think about it. Like stone that people look up at, it shines but with the help of others, he never lived for himself since he became the preator.

Gippal is a lot more cocky now, I suppose that was his shield, he was acting a little like a jerk. The personality of some sort of a girl user, but Rikku and I saw through that with ease, so when you've known people for longer then a year (Unlike Yuna with the three) you can see through them.

That morning when we went to pick Rikku up from his place I could see the old Gippal shining through, he had told me about Rikku when we were in the squad, his description was almost on the dot, but that's what made them good for each other I suppose.

And then Nooj, at the end of that two years he had forgotten about being a death seeker, he had erased that mission from his time-table. Then he shot us and thought he didn't deserve to live anymore, so instead of dieing he dragged on in life as if frozen in time, immortal even...

He turned into a darkly shadowed Meyven, who always looked at the sun with a sense of loathing, he never thought he could appreciate it ever again like he did before. I kind of felt torn when I saw his sphere that Lucil had shot of him...

I stood up as I heard the elevator door open, I turned around just in time to see Tidus open the engine room door.

I didn't know Tidus vary well, all I knew was that he was once Yuna's guardian and defeated Sin with her. Also that along the pilgrimage they fell in love, he was a dream of the fayth and that I've never seen Yuna this happy before.

He was not in front of me, I looked right at him and raised my eyebrow and waited.

"Heya, um Yuna's been looking for you..." He told me nervously, I suppose it was a little awkward for him as well, I'd only just met him and now we were working together as sphere hunters. "So why don't you want to go to that party?" he asked and then quickly added in his defense; "Even though it's none of my business!"

"Answer me first; if you had someone who you used to know well, and even after years you still want to know them but it's better forgotten, can you throw away the memories and live on?" I wondered, "If you answer me then I'll tell you why I don't want to go," I was going out on a limb here, Yuna told me I should be a little more open to others...

"No, I don't think you can COMPLETELY throw them away. See... heh sorry I'm not making sense... Well what I mean to say is that if this person was once important in your life they always will be, even if they're gone or have moved on. I'm sure he'd like to get to know you again," He answered and then scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Wait a minute why exactly did he say 'HE' would like to get to know me again?

"Have you watched the crimson sphere's?" I asked turning away from him so he couldn't see my face.

"Crimson...Spheres?" He asked curiously and then stepped closer towards me, I started for the exit and then yelled back;

"Ask Shinra for them, he'll show you!" Which reminded me of the present meant for Nooj, but I didn't think I could give it to him.

I walked into the cabin, up the stairs and onto the second level. Just as I'd sat down my arm gave off a pulse of pain that shot throughout my whole right side. I grasped just below my shoulder where the gash was and flinched as another wave was inflicted on my body.

When I was in Besaid I had in fact been hurt, not badly but the monster had cut my arm, I have reason to believe there's poison mixed in with the blood because the wound won't close.

I changed into a dress-sphere that didn't cover my arm; the Lady Luck (I barely ever use this dress-sphere but it had been the only dress-sphere I had needed to complete so I'm almost done it...) and cast my white mage ability 'cure' on it. The pain became so intense that it made my eyes water, but then it slowly dulled away. I was glad that no one had been in the room, I hated this dress-sphere, it made me look like some slut.

I was panting, probably from all the hurt this wound had just caused me, I quickly bandaged it and then turned back into my Default Dress-sphere.

I didn't exactly want to get into another fight over why I wasn't going to the party so I just stayed where I was absent-mindedly playing with the bottom of my wrap-around top. My mind was blank, I felt so tired that I just wanted to fall asleep, I closed my eyes and drifted off into darkness, not remembering when I had lain down...

The Dream (normal P.O.V)

Paine swerved down a corner in a long dark, dank place she'd never seen before, it was sort of like Bevelle Underground except almost every twenty steps there was a corner. It was like she was running around in circles, her lungs were empty, her breathing was labored. Still she kept running, as if someone's life depended on it, finally after more twists and turns in this labyrinth she reached a large dimly lit room.

Just as she took one step forward a icy cold blast of wind made contact with her body, her whole form elapsed into goose bumps but she didn't even notice. She was face to face with Baralai, Gippal and Nooj, all three were surrounded by pyerflies, just like before when Shuyin had controlled them. But they didn't even notice she was there, she willed herself to take a few more steps closer but the same wind blasted her face, herself in the dream closed her eyes, when she'd opened them the three had formed the same triangle they had when in the den of woe and in Bevelle.

Each pointed their gun at the next and waited for what seemed like an eternity, Paine tried to call out each name in turn.

"G...," She tried to call out 'Gippal' but her voice was gone from her, instead she just simply mouthed the word, 'Nooj' She mouthed and then took in a shallow breath, "Baralai!" Just as she'd cried his name three gunshot's erupted into her mind "NO!" Paine screamed.

She didn't actually see it being done because she was pulled out of her dream and sat bold upright. She was gasping for breath as if she's just been underwater for three minutes straight and was drenched in a cold shivering sweat.

Her mind raced, the gunshot sounded so real, her heart pounded, for minutes that was all she could hear, Paine was almost terrorized in fear.

"Mish Paine, arsh you OKs?" asked Barkeep who had just came up the stairs after hearing Paine yell.

"Y-Yeah, I'm OK, it was just a dream," Paine assured him breathlessly but more herself than anyone. "Damn it!" She yelled punching the comforter in aggravation, "That memory still haunts me," She went onto her back and glared up at the ceiling, suddenly the gunshot rang into her ears again and she ended up right back in the dream.

This time, however she saw that Baralai had been the one to start falling to the cold hard floor, her insides gave a small squirm and her heart jumped into her throat. Gippal and Nooj still stood, their guns lowered to their sides, all three were now staring at Baralai's dead body on the floor, crimson liquid poured from his chest and spread on the ground quickly. Paine started forward, somewhat surprised that the wind didn't stop her, but instead her arm began to bleed heavily. She kneeled there on the ground beside Baralai, once again clutching her arm and staring into Gippal's eyes, for some reason his eye-patch was gone to revile two perfectly dark, malicious; eyes and the same was with Nooj's.

'How could they?' she wanted to know and then she looked away from them and to Baralai, she felt her heart shattering.

Tears stung her eyes, the room became a blur and now a voice was becoming more hearable as the Airship was now in view, and so was Rikku and Yuna; both looking intensely worried.

"Paine, are you OK, what happened? You were shouting in your sleep and crying!" Rikku asked moving closer to her dear friend, her eyes shone with concern.

"I had a dream," Paine told them shortly, and then tried to get up but Yuna pulled her back down.

"You aren't getting off that easily!" Yuna said sternly, staring into Paine's crimson eyes with her own blue and green ones.

"Seriously, it was a dream," She repeated but Rikku and Yuna were far from convinced.

"More like a nightmare, Paine we've known you for long enough to know that you don't cry over 'a silly dream', and you looked terrorized!" Rikku commented, "Besides we'd tell you anything, come on Paine trust us a little!"

Paine sighed, seeing she couldn't exactly refuse she looked Rikku in the eyes.

"My dream was that someone was shot OK?" Paine told her the bare minimum, she didn't want to be hearing Rikku taunt her later about it.

"Oh, so someone killed Baralai?" Yuna asked and Paine stared at her shocked, how did she know?

Yuna giggled and explained to the confused Paine and Rikku.

"I went to go get Rikku after I heard you moaning in your sleep, you said something like 'No' and 'Baralai'"

Paine blushed and Rikku rounded on her, she shot Yuna a look out of the corner of her eye as Rikku began to ask her more questions.

"So who shot him!" Rikku asked curiously.

"Your boyfriend, and Nooj," Paine told them freely, suddenly feeling stupid for crying over such a pathetic dream.

"Gippal shot Baralai, I don't think ANYBODY would see that day, those two are like brothers!" Yuna commented and then looked at Paine sincerely, "Are you sure you're OK?" She wondered again and Paine nodded...

The next day (4:45 p.m) Baralai's P.O.V

I arrived in Guadosolam from the Thunder Plain's entrance and walked up to the old mansion. I stopped in front of it and walked off to the side just so I could look at it.

This was the place I had ran to after the Crimson Squad had been dismantled, I had worked for Seymour. Back then I had become less then human, my life was turned upside down, I was filled with anger towards what I didn't know. And I used that dark fuel to do the Measter's bidding. I was angered with Nooj, I asked myself over and over again why he had shot us? Why did he betray our trust? Why would he shoot Paine, HOW could he? My mind had once swarmed with these thoughts and I failed to see what I was doing to the rest of Spira. In truth, I didn't think I could trust anyone ever again, then I became the preator, I tried to erase my mistakes. I suppose I was a little to protective over Paine, I was mad at him because he shot HER, and then I couldn't believe that she joined up with the Youth League after everything he'd done to us. I was jealous...

No one knew of my mistakes but the four of us and Seymour, I was trying to force myself to forget about everything... It had worked and I lived my life trying to help those who needed guidance just like I had. I took on the job of being the one person that people relied on and it was only after that I realized I had made a mistake, I should not shelter people from the truth.

The day after two years of no word from her, Paine appeared in Bevelle with the Gullwings, she refused to look or even speak to me. It was as if I wasn't there. Then when I had tried to keep them away from Vegnagun she fought me, the way she looked at me pushed me back into the black pit I had dug not to long ago.

Again I was mad at Nooj, I blamed him when it in turn wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's. That was how Shuyin was able to control me and transfer himself into me from Nooj, now it was my fault. He used my anger and hate towards Nooj to easily get into my mind and control me. I blacked out and only came too when the girls had defeated Vegnagun.

I sighed, if only I could have seen my flaws when I was making them, then perhaps I could of destroyed Vegnagun along side her, instead of shielding it from her.

Although after Shuyin let go of his control over me Paine actually ran to my aid, I think it was then that I actually considered I really had more then just a crush on her, I probably could never say it though.

"Hello love!" came a voice that snapped me from my musings, I turned my attention to the blonde who was welcoming me and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, nice to see you again," I replied nervously, although she didn't seem to notice, instead she ushered me inside the mansion and into the front room that was covered from floor to roof in decorations.

I knew LeBlanc had helped in the defeat of Vegnagun but I had never actually paid attention to her until now. I knew she and Nooj were now having dinner together but that was it... Gippal and Paine can't stand her.

There were already quite a few people there, including many I myself had once worked with in New Yevon. There was no more rivalry against the Youth League, they simply were the guardians of Spira and we were the law.

The Youth League was in charge of protecting Spira against fiends and those who broke the law and Bevelle (we didn't keep the name New Yevon we were now known as just Bevelle) ran Spira.

There are still fights between those who were once New Yevon and Youth League but I've been working hard with Nooj to sort these problems out, along with the Gullwings who are now more pacifists than sphere hunters.

Now we show everything to the public since we know that they have a right to see what is going on, I myself have had many interviews with the Luca news reporter Shelinda and told all of Spira myself what was going to happen with regards to the temples and such.

I squeezed through the small crowd to get into the main room, it wasn't as crowded and I searched for any sign of Gippal, even though knowing him he'd be late.

The room had been modified so that as soon as you entered there were many round tables with four chairs around them surrounding a stage that was to the left of the room. To your right there was a buffet table with fruit, meat and drinks. The table that was once in the middle of the room was gone and that part of the floor was empty probably for dancing.

A woman came up to me, she had long black hair that was done in a style of a bun with long strands of hair with black beads tying them near the end trailing down from the bun, she had a gray dress with belts across the front and grayish eyes.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know if the Gullwings will be attending this party?" She questioned in a calm and polite tone.

"Yes do you know them?" I answered hopefully.

"Yes, my husband and I helped raise Yuna and were also her guardians on her pilgrimage, along with Rikku," She told me and then smiled kindly. "My name is Lulu, nice to meet you,"

I remembered my manners and introduced myself.

"I'm sorry my name is Baralai, I-" I was going to say 'used to know' but instead said "know Paine,"

"Well thank-you for your time," with that she walked away and back towards a man with orange hair in an... interesting hair style.

I suddenly realized where I'd seen them before, when I was watching blitzball there was an interview with him in it. Wakka, he had retired from coaching the Besaid Aurochs two years ago, when they'd won the tournament that year.

Tori: OK Chappie number 1 complete stay tuned for the second!


	8. BaralaixPaine2

Tori: OK it was too long to I had to split it up, um enjoy, like I said before It will be better next story.

:- to end and begin the fic

- Switch to where someone is and/or change of P.O.V

()-- - Author commentary

NOTE: PLEASE READ! This story may not fallow how you played the game, I'm writing this fiction with the story that:

1)in FFX you beat the Luca Goers as Tidus and the Aurochs,

2) in FFX2 you sided with the Youth League

4) FFX2: you are champions of the Blitzball season (chapter 5)

5) You received Lady Luck, Trainer and the Mascot Dresspheres (Yes I know they are hard to get but somehow I did! all proud... even though it took me four games)

Gullwings, Paine's P.O.V

I can't believe I let them talk me into this, after a whole hour I finally agreed, I still can't realize why either. I sighed as the doors to the mansion opened and LeBlanc greeted us, happily.

"Hello Loves! So good of you to come!" She cried, then stepped out of the way so we could enter and continued walking around and tweaking little decorations here and there, I left the sphere's on the table to my left.

I looked around and saw many people we knew, Yuna and Rikku ran up to Lulu and Wakka, almost instantly engaging in a conversation.

The main hall doors were open, I caught sight of someone just enter the crowd, for a second I though it was Baralai but doubted that he would have worn anything aside from his normal green uniform. Suddenly my attention was directed to the throbbing pain that had just started in my arm, I looked back to where I'd seen that guy had been but he was gone. I gazed up and saw that LeBlanc's room was closed off, I ran up the stairs weaving around people who were on the stairs and went into the room.

It was empty so I sat down on the bed and touched my arm, it hurt even more than before. I used cura on it but it made it worse.

The door opened and to my surprise it was Baralai, he was in fact wearing something completely different than normal.

His hair was still the same but his clothes consisted of black pants and a white Chinese collared shirt, I wondered why he had worn something like that but my arm began to hurt again, I looked back to it hoping he would leave.

"What's the matter with your arm, Paine?" He asked coming closer, I cursed in my mind.

"I just hurt it on some fiend, nothing much, I was going to cast cure on it before you entered," I lied but he touched my arm, before I could stop myself I flinched and swatted his hand away.

"Nothing huh?" He repeated skeptically.

His hand touched by arm again, this time much softer, my heart began to beat wildly as his hand skimmed my skin.

"Can you change into anything so that I can tend to it?" He asked and alarm bells rang off in my head at the thought of my Lady Luck dress-sphere.

"NO!... I um, I'll do it myself, I told you nothing big I just had a bruise there that's all!" I blurted and stood up abruptly.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're OK." He told me firmly standing up and touching my shoulder, my heart raced again...

"I don't have anything I can change into," I lied again knowing full-well that I had Lady Luck with me and my garment grid.

"You're lying, I can tell... come on Paine I swear I won't laugh!" He said kindly lowering his arm. "There must be one dress-sphere that your shoulder isn't covered." He continued.

"It's embarrassing!" I snapped rounding on him and right then I wished I hadn't.

"So there is one!" He accused and then crossed his arms across his chest, "I said I wouldn't laugh, you know!"

I shifted uneasily, it wasn't that I was worried about really, more like how he would react as soon as I'd finished changing... My arm was killing me though, I needed to make a choice, FAST!

"FINE!" I rolled my eyes, man he was persistant... well I was glad he was worried, even if it was just because he was a nice guy.. "OK, I'll change but you have to PROMISE not to laugh or... um stare... agreed?" I looked at him pleadingly and he shrugged.

"I don't understand why you won't trust me Paine, I promise and if I do laugh you can hit me deal?" I gave him a look and he backed away. "So I'd better not laugh huh?" He chuckled and I breathed in and threw up the dress-sphere.

A light engulfed me and the room faded from sight, I slowly felt the outfit of Lady Luck wrap around my body. It took every ounce of self-control not to do that stupid stance of mine. But I was still on the ground because that was how I changed in this dress-sphere. For a split second thoughts flooded into my mind all at once, I turned red in the face and slapped myself mentally, telling me it was ONLY the dress-sphere thinking these thoughts.

I got up and sat down on the bed not even daring to look at him, my face was crimson and I took off the small part of the glove so that we could see the bandage with blood bleeding through. I wondered what he thought of me but shook my head, why should I care, it was ONLY Baralai...

(He he he I know I'm evil!) Baralai's P.O.V

I watched as she changed, wondering what type of outfit would make her this embarrassed, but by the time he was finished I understood why.

Before I could help her up she did so herself and sat down on the bed, I watched as she pulled down her glove and stared at the bandage. I rushed to her side and sat down beside her, momentarily ignoring the blush that was creeping up on my face.

I unwrapped the blood-stained material and examined the gash in her arm, bruised around the edges, no scab, still open and from the look of it the wound had spread, the poison was eating away at the flesh surrounding it.

"Have you tried to use white magic on it?" I asked and she looked startled and then nodded. This wasn't good.

Only one type of poison could have done this, a Ocra's poison if still developing would be an easy task to heal, remedy or antidote could do it. But Over-soul and near death would be devastating. The poison keeps the wound from covering itself and healing and in the same time eats away the flesh. It was almost like the zombie effect, instead of healing the cut it would only make it worse. And wrapping something around it irritated the skin more, the new blood mixed in with the old. The best thing she could of done was to wash it out, but now we needed a kind of potion.

Now I was thankful for all that training in the healing arts as well as fighting, although some of the things we had to examine made people ill...

I took out a small container which held the potion we needed but I had to wash out the wound first. I walked into her bathroom and grabbed a pink towel (the whole bathroom had pink EVERYTHING!) and wet it in the sink. I went back to beside Paine and dabbed around the edges, blood was slowly crawling down her arm.

"Here you need to wash this out," I took her wrist and lightly pulled her to her feet careful of not pulling too hard on the sore arm.

I led her into the bathroom and let the water run on cold, it would stop the blood flow long enough to apply the potion. I made her run it under the water and explained what kind of a cut it was, she simply nodded when I asked if it was a grand Ocra

When the blood had stopped I opened the container and spread it along the outside of the cut, automatically the clear liquids began to cover the cut and create a barrier, and I put the rest on the wound.

I could feel Paine flinch and then go to touch the hurt arm with her hand, I grabbed her wrist and she balled it up into a fist, trying to relieve the obvious severe pain going through her shoulder. This stung a lot and as much as you want to you can't touch it because if you do anything could get into your bloodstream.

I stood there holding her arm and wrist for at least a few minutes until her pain sub-sided.

"My whole right half is numb," She breathed focusing on the sink and then looked up at me, our eyes met and I realized how awkward it must look but I refused to let go of her... just so that she wouldn't accidentally touch it. I wanted to say something, but I was scared to open my mouth and say something stupid. She was so close...

Paine's P.O.V

Where the hell did he learn that, I took first aid to become a recorder for the crimson squad and 'I' didn't know that.

I felt the numbness become a sort of sensation, I looked down and stared amazed: the wound was literally closing up, it became smaller and smaller until it was only a long smaller cut.

I wanted to stay like this, I couldn't believe it but his touch sent shivers up my spine. Did I really feel this strongly towards him, I'd never felt like this before around anyone...is this what 'it' feels like?

He let go of me but as soon as he did a wave of dizziness swept over me, I fell forward just to have him catch me, I think I was too tired to blush and I blacked out. I couldn't remember if I had a dream but my arm had hurt a lot and it effected my sleeping immensely. Then I felt a sensation come over my body and the pain stopped.

Some time later --(only about a half an hour)-- I awoke to something cold dabbing my face, it stopped when I opened my eyes. I sat up when I saw who was beside me and just barely missed hitting that pole when I did so. He smiled and I felt heat rising to my face, I looked away and noticed that I was back in my warrior outfit, I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, asking my question wordlessly.

"Hey! I put a bandage on your arm and you changed, I swear I did nothing!" He told me defensively, raising his arms as if I was to strike him.

I looked down at my arm, I couldn't even remember how much pain I had felt, It was as if it never happened.

I desperately wanted to tell get away from that position, he kept on smiling at me and I kept on blushing. It felt so weird.

"Thank-you," I managed to mumble even though I didn't ask for his help in the first place.

"You're Welcome, I think you should go downstairs though, I bet Yuna and Rikku probably thought you left." He held out his hand to me, I hesitated before taking it, he helped me up, I smiled.

Maybe I imagined it but I could of sworn he gave my hand a squeeze and then let go.

Going back in time! Normal P.O.V

Baralai caught Paine as she fell but wasn't prepared so he stumbled back a little. He picked up her limp body, carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed a bandage from behind the slide mirror and bandaged her arm.

He dared to look at her outfit and then turned away blushing madly, OK so he KIND of liked it, what's wrong with acting like a guy? He hit himself, mentally and fought the urge to look again. What was wrong with him! Since when did he act like this, he needed to get his act together, what exactly was he going to do if she woke up and he was THIS flustered?

A bright light interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see Paine's outfit glow. She began to toss and turn a cold sweat forming on her face and neck making her messy silver hair plaster to her forehead.

Baralai grabbed a towel and ran cold water over it, he returned to the room and dabbed the sweat off of her forehead. He stopped to brush her bangs away from her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly, unconsciously, he had always wanted to and it hurt him to see her in pain.

He began to dab her face again, her panting stopped and he the cloth away from her face to see that the outfit had stopped glowing and now it was disappearing.

He turned away abruptly but realized that Paine's hand was right near his and he felt a glove covering it, hoping for the best he turned back around slowly and sighed in relief. She had changed back into her default dress-sphere. Unlike the other spheres the Warrior, Gunner and Thief were all based on the three girls, that was why it was their defaults. But the others like Lady Luck or Songstress were spheres of girls in the past.

He placed his hand on her forehead and then took his hand away, she had a fever. He took hold of her hand and color rushed back to her pale face.

She stirred, opening her eyes and he quickly withdrew his hand away from hers. She sat up bolt and was staring at him with a surprised look on her face, he just smiled.

To the present

Paine walked down the stairs with Baralai at her side, she looked around the blush was still on her face. It looked like Yuna and Rikku didn't even notice she had been gone, they were with Gippal and Tidus.

She walked up to Yuna and tapped her on the shoulder, Yuna jumped and spun around to see Paine smiling and shaking her head in amusement.

"Paine! Where were you, we called the Celcius and everything!" Yuna asked frowning slightly.

"I had to bandage my arm." Paine informed her keeping her tone light, as if it didn't matter and nothing had happened.

Yuna looked worried, she gave her a look and put her hands on her hips waiting to hear why her arm needed bandaging and why she hadn't told the other Gullwings about it.

"There a problem?" Asked Paine raising an eyebrow at Yuna, trying to seem that she had no idea what the 'Grand High Summoner' was staring at her for.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She questioned disappointed.

"...I didn't want you to worry it was nothing," Paine told her feeling like she had said that same three words a thousand times just that night to various people.

Where Rikku and Gippal are

Gippal and Rikku had just caught a glimpse of Paine and Baralai come out of the room and then separate. They were both trying to figure out what had happened in the room and why the two were both blushing.

"E tuh'd drehg Baralai fuimt syga y suja, ra'c duu cdyht-uvvecr yht cro du ajah ycg ran uid," Rikku said thoughtfully putting her finger to her cheek in thought.

(I don't think Baralai would make a move, he's too stand-offish and shy to even ask her out)

"Oayr, yht Paine fuimt bnupypmo dinh res tufh ev ra ycgat, fuhtan fryd syta dras pudr pmicr..." Gippal agreed and then took a sip of his red non-alcoholic drink.

(Yeah, and Paine would probably turn him down if he asked, wonder what made them both blush)

Actually mostly everyone was having the non-alcoholic punch, supposing that fact that they didn't want to get drunk because they had to get home. The punch had small pieces of strawberry floating around the top that Rikku just couldn't get enough of.

"Drehg ra fymgat eh uh ran (Think he walked in on her)?" Rikku smiled evilly and Gippal raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oui ghuf, ra tet damm sa ra megat ran frah fa fana eh dra lnescuh cxiyt, lnicrac tea rynt...(You know, he did tell me he liked her when we were in the crimson squad, crushes die hard...)" he trailed off as Baralai walked over an said hello, almost immediately wishing he hadn't.

"So Navigator what exactly happened between you and Paine in LeBlanc's room?" Rikku asked using Gippal's nickname for him.

It took Baralai less than one second to turn red in the face and look away embarrassed.

"N-Nothing!" He answered pouring himself a drink.

"Nothing you say, well then why did you both come out of her room blushing, hmn? I mean if nothing happened..." She pressed on pressuring him, smiling with fake sincerity.

"She needed help bandaging her arm, OK?" He admitted, Rikku and Gippal exchanged unimpressed looks.

"That's it, that's all that happened?" Asked Gippal unbelievingly.

Baralai gave him a questioning look but the blonde Al Bhed's waved it off and then acknowledged Tidus and Yuna who were coming towards the small group.

"Heya newbie," Called Gippal obviously talking to Tidus who smiled and waved.

Rikku rolled her eyes, more nicknames...

Baralai almost didn't realize that this guy wasn't Shuyin, he calmly reminded himself that Shuyin was in the farplane. In fact once you really looked: Tidus looked younger than Shuyin, although they had the same hair style, height and similar clothes Tidus had a more boyish face and attitude while Shuyin had a more grown up look to him. Tidus had sky blue eyes while Shuyin had deeper, darker ocean blue ones, the kind of eyes that belonged to someone who knew things they didn't want to.

"Hey, I'm Tidus." Said the blonde blitz-ball player extending his hand in greeting.

Baralai took it and shook it firmly, "Baralai, nice to meet you." Gippal began to chat with Tidus, Rikku and Yuna looked around for Paine.

Baralai took this time to slip away and fidget with something in his pocket, he started towards Nooj who was looking like a lost puppy beside an over-energetic LeBlanc. The woman looked ecstatic!

Nooj had arrived shortly after Paine had Baralai had disappeared into the bed-room. He wasn't too impressed with LeBlanc but stayed anyway. There had been a line of people giving him their gifts.

"Hey Nooj," Baralai said walking up to him.

"Help me," Whined the Meyvn pathetically and then shot LeBlanc a sideways glance.

The Preator chuckled and then reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange sphere.

"Happy Birthday," He told him and then handed him the sphere, "It's from two years ago, not really worth anything but I thought you might like to have it." Baralai bowed and then walked away.

"Ooh Noojie, it's time for the dancing!" Cried LeBlanc and she dragged him into the second room, the lights dimmed and in a minute the Syndicate Leader's voice rang throughout the party, silencing everyone.

"Hello and thank-you for coming, Now I would like to welcome up our musicians! Everyone give them a warm welcome!" Baralai slipped into the crowded room to see the Musicians from Macalania Woods take the stage.

They began a slow melodic tune that he had only heard once before when he had first entered Guadosolam, but he had barely paid attention to it. It was beautiful and many couples had covered the dance floor, these included Nooj and LeBlanc, Tidus and Yuna, Wakka and Lulu, Gippal and Rikku and many more. It was called 'memories of waves and light' (It's the song that starts up in the opening credits when you start up the game).

He took a seat at a empty and clean table near the corner of the room and watched as the enchanted music made all those who listened to it dance. He hadn't anyone to dance with, that was until he saw Paine enter the room.

He sighed, 'Well better at least ask her before giving up' He thought and then made his way across the room to where she was standing.

"Paine?" He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned towards him startled, obviously not seeing him while he was crossing the long spacious hall.

"Hmn?" She replied suddenly looking at the ground, finding the tiles on the floor quite 'interesting'.

"Would you like to dance?"

A small smile crept on her lips as she nodded and took his hand, for some reason the sensation that sent through her hand as she touched his didn't seem to bother her. She thought it could mean one of two things, she liked it or she was used to it.

Paine's P.O.V

I didn't know why he effected me this way, I didn't know how I could have been smiling and blushing at the same time, I didn't know why I was feeling so happy then. I didn't know anything. All I knew was that the emotions I was feeling were happy ones, it scared me a little. I had felt this before with everyone: not wanting to know them, Yuna, Rikku, the Gullwings but I had gotten over that. It was just Baralai that I couldn't get close to, I wanted to, but couldn't. I don't want to be hurt again. If only I could see him outside of work... not have to worry about boundries.

The song died away, and then I ran away without a word, the doors were open so I ended up outside.

I stopped when I was in front of the Farplane, slowly I walked to the entranceway and disappeared into it.

I looked around me, pyerflies circled the ledge of rock floating in what looked like a valley with beautiful flowers, otherwise known as the Farplane glen.

'Why did Shuyin have to go an screw everything up?' I asked myself, but I was momentarily alerted as the pyerflies joined to make a mirror image of Shuyin.

"You are in rest now with Lenne,-" Lenne suddenly appeared beside him "-Yuna has found Tidus, Rikku and Gippal are in love. But my life is still screwed up, no matter how much I try to forget and move on those memories still haunt me." I started to pace around in front of the image before me.

"Why can't I be happy? People are at peace no one is fighting anymore, all around me my friends have found what they are looking for... yet I'm still confused.

"So how am I supposed to find what my answer is?" I asked him, as if he would actually answer me, "It's your fault this happened and you get a happy ending, how fair is that?" I glared at him and then at Lenne, they both looked so happy.

I was jealous, simple but powerful. I wanted everything to fall into place for me just like it did for everybody else. It was like Yuna had said, all the threads will eventually meet. What did I do, fallow the wrong one? At some point in time did I turn down the road that led to questions instead of answers?

When Yuna and I had met I didn't really wonder about what would have happened after we defeated Shuyin. I just assumed that everything would be all right in the world for everyone, but it didn't. I can't look at Baralai without remembering all these horrid memories... Were we the only two in Spira who didn't get something out of this? Maybe I was just being naive and selfish with my feelings, Baralai had been through a lot and so had everyone else but don't I at least deserve an answer to why I'm not truly happy?

"Damn it, why can't I get some answers!" I yelled as the pyerflies disappeared erasing the image of Shuyin.

"Maybe you're trying to hard to get them?" Came a voice from behind me.

"What is it Rikku?"

"Nothing. I came to check up on you, one of the Mr. Goons told me you ran up to the Farplane so I fallowed." Rikku explained and then I heard her footsteps come closer.

"So, what answers are you looking for, and don't give me that crap about it's none of my business 'cause it hasn't stopped me from asking before." She said airily.

Rikku's P.O.V

Silence stretched out between us, her back was to me but I was sure she was thinking about what to say. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her, did she always have to be so secretive, I don't understand people like her she reminds me too much of Auron.

The pyerflies began to react but I quickly thought of someone who was alive.

"So what are you trying to get answers to?" I pushed on.

"Why my story doesn't have all the pages and yours does." She finally spoke, but her words puzzled me a little.

"Maybe you need to write the next ones yourself?" I suggested, she didn't answer. "Come on the party's just getting started, we still need to do our little act, remember?"

Normal P.O.V

Paine and Rikku returned to the party just as Buddy and Shinra entered Guadosolam.

Nooj, LeBlanc, Tidus, Yuna and Gippal were waiting for them but surprisingly didn't want to know anything on where they had been.

"Happy Birthday Nooj, here these are presents from the three of us," Buddy said and handed Nooj and LeBlanc a sort of ticket each, "It's a weeks vacation in that resort just near Kilika Port." Buddy added.

"Isn't that the new small island they found? This must have cost a lot of mon-" Nooj started but Buddy and Shinra didn't want to hear it.

"That's nice Nooj, Anyways girls come over here for a minute," Shinra took the three girls off to the side and gave them each two tickets each. "Buddy and I think you three deserve it, so pick anyone to come with you, it's next monday. We'll wait for you on the Celcius, and DON'T TELL BROTHER" He warned and then he and Buddy started towards the Celcius.

Yuna smiled, she walked over to Tidus and gave him her second ticket. Rikku smirked and ran over to Gippal.

"Hey Gippal, you see I have these tickets and I don't know who I should take..." She teased, "Maybe I could take Nhadala..."

Just then the doors opened and Baralai exited the mansion, to see where everyone had gone. Paine stood off to the side gripping her two tickets tightly in her hand; it was a perfect opportunity.

'_"So what are you trying to get answers to?" Rikku had pushed on and Auron disappeared._

_"Why my story doesn't have all the pages and yours does." Paine finally spoke, but her words puzzled the Al Bhed a little._

_"Maybe you need to write the next ones yourself?" _'

"Baralai?" Paine called and the Preator turned towards her, she took his hand and pulled him to the side.

So what if she got hurt, it was a part of life and she needed to get used to it, if she waited for her life to fall into place it would probably never happen, so she would write it herself.

"Here, Buddy and Shinra gave them to me, I want you to come. And we'll pick you up." She handed him the ticket and then retreated back to where Rikku, Yuna and Tidus were ready to enter the party again.

Baralai was still shocked he looked at the tickets and smiled, he caught Nooj giving him a look, it seemed to be a releived one but Baralai suddenly realized what this meant: one week off, he was going to be murdered when he got back. They had wanted him to work EXTRA since he got the night off, not LESS.

When he got back into the party everyone was in the main hall, the lights were out and the stage was the only thing that was lit, aside from the candles on the cround tables. Baralai walked over to where Gippal was, he was sitting at the same table as Lulu, Wakka and Nooj (LeBlanc was up on stage hooking up the mics).

"So Baralai, Paine invited you?" Asked Gippal so everyone could hear and then lowered his voice so that the other people talking drowned him out, only Baralai could hear, "Well you'd better use that to your advantage, she obviously likes you!"

Instead of blushing Baralai just nodded and then they all turned their attention to LeBlanc who had just began to speak.

"I'm pleased to bring you none other than the Gullwings preforming a song for you all!" She cried into her own microphone and everyone fell silent.

The lights went completely out, Baralai could barly make out the three girls profiles on the stage, then a song started up.

Paine's P.O.V

I looked around at the crowd, the small lights from the candle's just illuminating their faces, I saw Gippal wave at Rikku and looked beside him to find Baralai. I blushed at the selection of the song and half of me hoped he would take it for real, the other hated Rikku for choosing it.

Below us was all of our dress-spheres, during the song as a specail effect we could change dress-spheres by just thinking of them, right now I was in my Warrior, Rikku in Theif and Yuna in Gunner. Shinra had also made a little trick just for the occasion, when the lights went on the audience could only see the person singing, the other microphones had a spell of shell, reflect and a few more that created an invisible wall.

I took a deep breath in and held the microphone up to just before my mouth, I was the first one to sing. It made my insides squirm everytime in practise, but now I thought I was going to faint. The song started and the spotlight landed on me.

"_How many times have I lost my heart?_

_I can't remember, it always ended with goodbye_"

I knew by the gasps I had disappeared to them, I directed my attention to Rikku who was now the one singing.

"_And just when I needed time To get myself together_

_That's when I saw you And the promise in your eyes_"

Rikku disappeared and then Yuna began to sing:

"_I was captured by romance My heart never had a chance_

_Tell me where do I begin? oh_"

Then the chorus began and all three of us sang it together

"_Now that I'm in, over my head again_

_When will I ever learn _

_That I'm in too deep_

_To ever let you go_-" I focused my thoughts on a certain dress-sphere and all three of us were envolpoed in light, "_Now that I'm loved,_

_It's out of my hands again_

_And the time moves slowly_

_Over my Head, Over my head_"

In the background a back-up voice sang "No, no boy" and it echoed three times, Yuna's body was seen before everyone then on the second echo they all saw Rikku, the third everyone saw me, but it was so fast that I was sure no one saw my dress-sphere.

"_Just when I thought it was much to late_

_For taking chances_

_All my lessons have been learned, mmm_" Sang Yuna, now in her Gun Mage dress-sphere, making small actions with her hands to emphisize the part of the song.

It was my turn and everyone could now see that I was in the White Mage dress-sphere, my staff was gone however:

"_You walked through my door _

_And broke down my defences_

_And now I'm standing at the point of no return_" I couldn't help but let a smile curve up my lips as I locked gazes with Baralai before disappearing.

I could make out Gippal's eyes go huge as Rikku began to sing, Yuna now invisible surpressed a giggle and we exchanged looks, Rikku was in Lady Luck.

"_When I heard you call my name _

_I knew my world would never be the same Hope this feeling never ends._"

Then once again we all sang the chorus, I began to glow as I thought of my second-last sphere:

"_Now that I'm in, over my head again_

_When will I ever learn _

_That I'm in too deep_

_To ever let you go_

_Now that I'm loved,_

_It's out of my hands again_

_And the time moves slowly_

_Over my Head, Over my head_"

"_I was captured by romance _

_My heart never had a chance_" I disappeared in my Trainer Dress-sphere

"_I could lose or I could win_" Sang Yuna in her Songstress dress-sphere.

"_But I know, I'm back in love again_" Rikku sang in Alchemsist

We finished off the last chorus, then repeated until it faded, during it all we each thought of the same dress-sphere, each time we'd finshed changing into one we switched to another, I was almost hesitant when Lady Luck came on but then I was greatful for the song to end.

"_Now that I'm in, over my head again_

_When will I ever learn _

_That I'm in too deep_

_To ever let you go_

_Now that I'm loved,_

_It's out of my hands again_

_And the time moves slowly_

_Over my Head,_

_Over my head_

_When will I ever learn _

_That I'm in too deep_

_To ever let you go_

_Now that I'm loved,_

_It's out of my hands again_

_And the time moves slowly_

_Over my Head, Over my head_"

The lights turned on, I gave my mike to the guy off to the side and then waved to Baralai before leaving the party and entering the Air Ship Celcius in the Thunder Plains. I had just turned around when Yuna, Rikku and Tidus had got on and saw Baralai waving to me. I blushed and waved back again as the hatch closed, blocking him from view.

USK! E vehecrat! Tuac y meddma jelduno tyhla UG cu E dneat y meddma duu rynt du kad dra tabdr uv Paine's druikrdc pid ed duug sa y pmuuto suhdr du fneda drec cu oui ryt paddan ybbnaleyda ed! E YMCU ryt du lid y mud uid pid ed fyc fundr ed E cibbuca. Dra cuhk fyc y hela duilr du aht ed, ev oui fyhd du rayn dra cuhk pio Fusyh yht cuhkc 7, ed'c hispan 17. Yht ed'c lymmat 'Ujan So Rayt' Po Sherrie Lee.

Po dra fyc ed'c dra aht uv clruum yht E kud ymsucd YMM 80-100 banlahd eh so cipzaldc yceta vnus 2ht Myhkiyka Lincac ran daylran vun kejehk ran 78'c yht 79'c Cra RYC du zicd becc sa uvv po uha banlahd! UHA BANLAHD TYSH-ED! Ar, ur famm E ryt vih, E buinat y mud ehdu drec cu ruba oui mega ed N & N! Vmysac yna famlusa, E naymmo haat cusa cikkacdeuhc vun fryd cruimt rybbah fedr Paine yht Baralai haqd lrybdan (Frah drao ku du dra fydan-byng).

Tori: OMG! I finished! Does a little victory dance OK so I tried a little too hard to get the depth of Paine's thoughts but it took me a bloody month to write this so you had better appreciate it! I ALSO had to cut a lot out but it was worth it I suppose. The song was a nice touch to end it, if you want to hear the song buy Woman and songs 7, it's number 17. And it's called 'Over My Head' By Sherrie Lea.

By the was it's the end of school and I got almost ALL 80-100 percent in my subjects aside from 2nd Language Curses her teacher for giving her 78's and 79's She HAS to just piss me off by one percent! ONE PERCENT DAMN-IT! Eh, oh well I had fun, I poured a lot into this so hope you like it R & R! Flames are welcome, I really need some suggestions for what should happen with Paine and Baralai next chapter (When they go to the water-park).


End file.
